Chantage
by Patpat
Summary: Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S’il refuse d’obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ? Traduction de Blackmail... LES CINQ DERNIERS CHAP EN LIGNE !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yuki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yuki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Après mon One-shot « Ze veux un bébé » (hé oui je me fais un peu de pub, hein !) je suis de retour pour vous présenter ma première traduction officielle ! J'ai trouvé cette fanfiction tellement bonne que j'ai aussitôt demandé l'autorisation de la traduire de l'anglais pour en faire profiter les petits lecteurs francophones qui commencent sérieusement à être en manque de fics sur Gravitation ! (Bah oui ! Soyez plus productifs ! Non mais… ;p) Et comme si le destin me poussait dans la bonne direction, il s'est avéré que la fanfiqueuse (ou le fanfiqueur, je sais pas, mais on va partir du principe que c'est une fille !) était connecté au moment où je lui ai demandé son autorisation et a immédiatement accepté ! Tant mieux, me direz-vous, ça lui fera des lecteurs à l'étranger. Je souhaite simplement vous prévenir qu'à l'heure où je tape ces lignes, Blackmail n'en est qu'à son 5eme chapitre. Cependant, il semble que l'histoire soit régulièrement et assez souvent updated. Donc si l'auteur venait à arrêter son histoire, je ne pourrait vous offrir la suite… A moins bien sûr qu'elle me propose de la continuer à sa place… Mwahahahahahahahahahaha ! Je ferais une fin horrible avec des morts partout ! Héhéhéhé ! Hum… Non je rigole ! J'aime pas trop les deathfics, ça me fait pleurer comme une madeleine. Je tiens cependant à préciser que j'ai changé de-ci delà quelques mots anglais pour les remplacer par des mots en japonais.

Kikou à ma Drudrue, j'espère que tu seras fière de moi.

Les pensées en _italique_. Les dialogues en **gras**.

_**Chapitre 1 : Lettres.**_

Yûki Eiri, célèbre romancier, était en train de terminer avec enthousiasme son tout dernier livre après deux jours entier de travail. Il avait à peine quitté de son bureau. Les seules fois où il en était sorti, c'était pour prendre une douche ou aller manger. Shûichi dormait seul depuis deux jours maintenant et celui-ci manquait à Yûki. Shûichi avait décidé d'éviter Yûki car il savait que plus tôt l'écrivain aurait fini, plus tôt il le retrouverait.

_Je n'ai pas vu ce sale gamin depuis un moment. Ma deadline est dans deux jours mais il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres à écrire. Je peux finir ce bouquin en un jour. Je pourrais peut-être inviter ce morveux à sortir ce soir_, pensa Yûki tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Shûichi était tranquillement assis (Ndla : Oui, tranquillement. Incroyable n'est-ce pas ?) sur le canapé, regardant l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Il pensait au prochain concert de BadLuck qui se jouerait le mois suivant. Ca allait être un grand spectacle puisque des gens importants y seraient. Il devrait se donner à fond et surtout ne pas ruiner la réputation de BadLuck. Il était pourtant incroyablement tendu. Cela pouvait être dû à un manque de confiance en lui mais, c'était davantage l'inspiration qui semblait lui manquer. Son moral était au plus bas car il voyait rarement Yûki.

Alors que Yûki ouvrit doucement la porte, il vit Shûichi sagement assis sur le divan. L'idée que Shûichi puisse être aussi silencieux fit naître un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Il se faufila discrètement derrière l'adolescent et lui donna une tape dans le dos, faisant sursauter le garçon.

**Ah !**

**Calme-toi, baka. Ce n'est que moi.**

**Yûki ? Yûki !**

Shûichi serra de toutes ses forces son amant dans ses bras et cria son nom encore et encore.

**Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki ! Yûki !**

**Yûki ! Yûki ! (**Notez que l'auteur l'a répété 65 fois ! Je me suis arrêtée à 35.

**Dou…ce…ment…, sale mioche…**

Yûki le repoussa tandis que Shûichi s'accrochait à lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, refusant de le laisser s'échapper à son étreinte. Il était évident que Shûichi était très, très heureux. Yûki l'était aussi mais jamais il ne l'aurait montré. Et ça, Shûichi le savait. Il connaissait bien Eiri puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant.

Shûichi s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit. Il relâcha son étreinte et demanda :

**Yûki, et ta deadline ?**

**Il ne me reste que deux chapitres, et ma deadline n'est que dans deux jours alors je peux faire une pause pour manger un morceau. Tu veux manger dehors ?**

Shûichi était surexcité. Il se mit à sauter partout tout en recommençant à crier le nom de Yûki.

**Eh ! Calme-toi !**

**Un dîner ! Un dîner ! Youpi !**

**Peut-être que je devrais reconsidérer…**

**Nooooooooon ! **dit Shûichi, les larmes aux yeux.

**Ok, ok. Je plaisantais. Maintenant, va te changer.**

**Oui ! Je le savais ! TU M'AIMES !**

**Mais… Je n'ai… rien dit…**

Mais Shûichi ne l'écoutait plus. Le jeune homme à la tignasse rose courut jusqu'à leur chambre et prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Il enfila une chemise sans manches orange et un short vert et court. Il retourna dans le salon en un rien de temps. Yûki fut étonné de voir avec quel rapidité son compagnon s'était habillé.

**T'as fait vite.**

**Vraiment ? Ce doit être parce que je suis suuuuuper excité, Yûkiiiiii !**

**Je vois. Ok. Prends tes lunettes et ta casquette, on y va.**

**Haï !**

Yûki monta à bord de la voiture, suivi par Shûichi. Le chanteur fredonnait dans la voiture tandis que Yûki l'écoutait en silence. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à Shûichi mais il trouvait sa voix vraiment angélique. Il fredonnait « Glaring Dream », une chanson spéciale aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre puisque c'était cette chanson que Yûki avait critiquée ; il l'avait jugée merdique. Et c'était grâce à elle qu'ils était là, ensemble, aujourd'hui. Yûki jeta de temps à autre un coup d'œil au visage de Shûichi.

Ils arrivèrent à destination environ 10 minutes plus tard. Tous deux portaient leur casquette et leurs lunettes noires et entrèrent dans le restaurant. Shûichi fut émerveillé de voir à quel point l'endroit était grand.

**Ohh ! Yûki… C'est super grand…**

**Si tu le dis. Allez, dépêches-toi, gamin.**

**Eh ! Yûki ! Matte !**

Yûki pénétra dans le restaurant tandis que deux serveurs les accueillaient.

**Bonsoir, messieurs !**

**Bonsoir !** Répondit Shûichi tandis que Yûki se contenta de soupirer :

**Une table pour deux.**

**Bien, monsieur.**

Le serveur les conduisit à une table.

**Voici. Installez-vous, je vous prie.**

Ils étaient assis à un coin de la pièce près d'une fenêtre. C'était l'endroit parfait pour deux amoureux. Shûichi continuait de lancer des regards alentour, observant la pièce. Yuki, quant à lui, observait le serveur, attendant qu'il leur donne les menus.

Le serveur en question regardait Shûichi avec insistance. Il semblait trouver un certain intérêt au garçon. Evidemment, le chanteur ne le remarqua pas, mais cela n'échappa pas du tout à Yûki ! Le romancier fixa le serveur d'un air furieux, et aussitôt que ce dernier s'en rendit compte, il frissonna de peur. Il tenta d'ignorer le blond et afficha un sourire hypocrite. Le regard colérique de Yûki signifiait très clairement « Bas-les-pattes-ou-je-te-tue ». Le serveur essaya de masquer sa peur et tendit aux deux jeunes hommes les menus. Alors qu'il prenait la carte qu'on lui tendait, Yûki fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit paniquer le serveur. Il transpirait à grosses goûtes. Shûichi, lui, prit le menu et commença à l'analyser. Yûki faisant de même mais continuait à garder un œil sur le serveur. Lorsque le jeune homme à la chevelure fushia eut fini d'observer la carte, il savait ce qu'il voulait manger.

**On peut commander maintenant ?** demanda Shûichi.

**Oui, monsieur.**

**Cool ! Ok, alors je veux ça ! Et ça ! Et ça aussi ! Et puis un peu de ça ! Et beaucoup de ça !**

**Hum… Mm-Monsieur… Ce ne sont… que des desserts !**

**Haï ! **s'exclama joyeusement le musicien.

Le serveur recommença à se sentir rien qu'à l'idée que Shûichi ne mange que des desserts. Crème glacée, chocolat, gâteaux et d'autres encore ! Puis, le serveur se tourna vers Yûki qui continuait à le fixer, le mettant mal-à-l'aise.

**Hum… Monsieur… Quelque chose ?**

**Un Cordon Bleu et votre meilleur sake.**

**Ok. Vos commandes seront là dans une dizaine de minutes. Merci et bonne journée. **

Aussitôt, le serveur les salua et courut jusqu'aux cuisines tandis que Yûki le fixait encore et toujours. Le serveur était réellement effrayé (Note de Pat : Y'a de quoi si vous voulez mon avis.). Il s'en était même emmêlé les pinceaux dans ce qu'il avait dit : il les avait salué en leur souhaitant une bonne journée alors que c'était le soir.

Shûichi regarda Yûki, réfléchissant à l'attitude de ce dernier vis-à-vis du pauvre serveur. Puis, l'écrivain remarqua Shûichi et s'énerva :

**Quoi ?**

Shûichi lui sourit et dit :

**Rien !**

Yûki regarda par la fenêtre, imaginant différents moyens de torturer le serveur. Shûichi continuait à l'observer bêtement tout en souriant. Lorsque le blond s'en aperçut, il prit une expression d'agacement.

**Pourquoi tu me fixes, comme ça ?**

**C'est mal ?**

**Oui.**

**Non, ça ne l'est pas.**

**Si, ça l'est. Tu me demandes, je réponds.**

**Mais Yûki ! Je veux te regarder ! Je veux ! Je veux !**

**Urusaï, baka ! Fais ce que tu veux.**

**Arigatô ! Yûki, t'es trop gentil !**

**J'ai rien d…**

**Voilà la nourriture !**

**Eh, andouille ! Je te pa…**

**Voilà, voilà !**

Yûki foudroya le serveur du regard parce que c'était sa faute si Shûichi lui avait coupé la parole. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ?_ Le serveur déposa leurs assiettes devant eux alors que Yûki suivait attentivement chacun de ses mouvements, sans tout en soutenant son regard meurtrier. Shûichi était trop occupé à admirer les mets. Dès que le serveur eut fini de placé les plats sur la table, il s'inclina vivement en signe de respect avant de retourner de nouveau vers la cuisine et au pas de course. Yûki regarda ensuite Shûichi qui engloutissait littéralement la nourriture. Yûki était consterné. Puis il se mit à manger lui aussi.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement principalement parce que Shûichi ne parlait pas. Il dévorait les ses desserts adorés. Il y en avait beaucoup. Yûki lui jeta un petit regard tout en mangeant pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'étouffe pas en avalant inlassablement bouchée après bouchée. Lorsque Shûichi eut fini, Yûki n'en était qu'à la moitié de son assiette. Son amant se contenta de le regarder. Il se disait que Yûki était décidément trop mignon quand il mangeait. Tout bien réfléchi, Yûki était TOUJOURS mignon (Note de Pat : Ca c'est bien vrai il est trop kawaï le Yûki !). Quand le blond eut enfin fini, il remarqua que Shûichi avait reprit sa contemplation et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il remarqua également la pile d'assiettes du côté de la table de Shûichi.

**T'as fini ?** demanda Yûki tout en observant toutes les assiettes.

**Bien avant toi !**

**Vraiment ?**

**Haï !**

**Tu manges vraiment comme un cochon !**

**Yûki ! Ne sois pas méchant !**

**Eh ! On a tout les deux fini. Tu veux aller quelque part ?**

**Vraiment ?**

**Vraiment.**

**Alors allons au…**

**Au… ?** demanda impatiemment Yûki.

**Au PARC !**

L'écrivain appela le serveur pour demander l'addition. Ce fut un autre serveur que celui qui c'était occupé d'eux depuis le début : c'était une fille.

**Bonsoir, messieurs !**

Elle leur tendit la note et les salua respectueusement d'un signe de la tête. Elle attendit du côté de la table opposé à la fenêtre. Yûki paya la note et la à la serveuse. Elle s'inclina bien bas pour les saluer de nouveau et dit :

**Merci à vous et à bientôt !**

Le blond se leva et marcha en direction de la porte, suivi par Shûichi. Il montèrent dans la voiture et partir pour le parc. Shûichi était encore tout excité à l'idée de retourner ensemble au même parc où ils s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois. Alors il se mit à chanter « Glaring Dream ».

'_nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga_

_ashimoto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru_

_mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa Glaring One Way_

_kogoesou na boku o terasu_

_tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o surinukete_

_negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru_

_boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO_

_nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo_

_eien ni mitasareta ashita mo hoshikunai_

_kimi ni todokeru hazu no kotoba wa It's Talk To Myself_

_kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru_

_furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizu ni kuzureteku_

_tashika na koto futashika sugite nani o shinjireba kimi ni aeru_

_shiroku kieteku ano hi no SHIRUETTO_

_awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru Life Winter Dream_

_tachidomaru boku o sarau_

_kaze ni kesareru torinokosareru mune ni kajikamu akogare mo_

_tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete_

_negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru_

_boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO'_

**On y est.**

**Yûki ! Allez ! Allons-y !** dit Shûichi tandis qu'il détachait sa ceinture de sécurité et sortait de la voiture.

Yûki le suivit tout en allumant une cigarette. Son compagnon courut après de lui et l'attira à la lumière du réverbère sous lequel il s'était trouvé à leur première rencontre.

**Reste ici, d'accord !**

**Eh, mais c'est là que…**

**Et moi je vais me mettre ici ! Tu te souviens ? Quand on c'est rencontré la première fois ? Tu étais là et moi ici !**

**Pourquoi tu…**

**Tu te souviens ce jour ? **

Yûki se mit en rogne et avança vers Shûichi. Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

**Ecoutes-moi, baka ! Tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux foutre ici de toutes façons ?**

**Cet endroit n'a pas changé. Il est resté le même !** dit Shûichi en observant le parc alentour.

Il n'écoutait pas Yûki, ce qui semblait mettre ce dernier en colère. Le chanteur courut jusqu'à un banc et s'y assit. Il baissa la tête et se calma. Yûki se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de reprendre ce qu'il disait alors il vint près de Shûichi.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ecoute-moi un peu ou tu vas vraiment finir par m'énerver ! Arrête un peu tes gamineries et…**

Yûki s'arrêta en entendant les sanglots de son amant. Puis il vit une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

**Shûichi ?**

Yûki se pencha vers Shûichi ; il prit délicatement le menton du garçon et releva son visage, révélant un jeune homme en pleure.

**Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas vu ces derniers jours ! Le moindre des choses que tu puisses faire c'est de passer un peu de temps avec moi ! Et au lieu de ça, tu me dis des choses méchantes !** ramena ses jambes à lui et les entoura de ses bras. Il pleura tant que Yûki prit pitié de lui. Il n'agissait pas comme un gamin, il avait raison dans ce qu'il avait dit. Yûki était en fait surpris par les paroles de Shûichi. Il avait peut-être été trop froid avec lui. Peut-être aussi qu'il était trop concentré sur son travail pour prendre en compte la sensibilité de Shuichi.

**Je suis désolé.**

Yûki posa sa main sur la tête du garçon. Lui-ci serra à lui très fort.

**Yûki ! Tu m'a tellement manqué ! Aï shiteru ! Quoi qu'il arrive, aï shiteru !**

Puis Shûichi éclata en sanglot tandis que Yûki le serrait contre lui. Le romancier était assis à côté de lui tandis que le chanteur appuyait sa tête sur ses épaules. Ensemble ils regardèrent les étoiles ce soir-là. C'était le meilleur rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu. Tout était agréable. Et puis, quelque chose arriva ; comme un sombre nuage menaçant de briser leur relation à jamais…

Le jour suivant :

Les rayons du soleil vinrent se poser sur les yeux de Yûki, l'aveuglant. Il jura comme chaque matin contre le ce foutu soleil. Yûki se réveilla donc. A ses côtés il trouva la petite touffe de cheveux roses de la rock star qui reposait au niveau de son estomac. C'était un jour de congé pour Shûichi alors il pouvait continuer à dormir. Yûki tenta de se rendormir, mais c'était trop tard, il était complètement réveillé.

Il descendit du lit et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner pour lui et son amant. Au bout de dix minutes, Shûichi rejoignit Yûki dans la cuisine.

**Bonjour…** Dit Shûichi d'une voix endormie tout en se frottant les yeux.

**Hnn…**

**Oh ! Tu as préparé le petit-dej ! Arigatô !**

**Je peux pas te laisser cuisiner. Tu mettrais le feu à la maison.**

**Yûkiii !**

**Eh. Allez, viens manger.**

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur repas. Après que Yûki eut fini, il se leva et quitta la pièce.

**Yûki ? Où vas-tu ?**

**Prendre le courrier…**

A l'extérieur :

Yûki alla sur le pallier et ouvrit la boîte aux lettres. Il y trouva des factures, des factures, des factures, des lettres de fans, des lettres de fans et une simple enveloppe blanche, avec aucune adresse notée dessus ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cette lettre eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention du romancier. L'autocollant qui était dessus représentait une tête de mort. C'était le symbole du poison… ou de la mort ?... Piqué par la curiosité, il ouvrit la lettre. Ce qu'il y lu le choqua.

_Cher Uesugi Eiri, _

_J' observe chacun de vos mouvements. Je vois que malgré le petit 'incident' avec Kitazawa Yûki, vous avais fini par trouver le bonheur avec Shîndo Shûichi. Je méprise tout ça ! Maintenant, j'ai décidé de ruiner votre vie. Ne vous approchez plus de Shîndo Shûichi ou sa vie sera menacée._

_Anonyme._

Yûki ne parvenait à croire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur cette lettre. Il était surpris. Comment l'expéditeur pouvait-il en savoir autant sur son passé ?

**Notes :** Bon bah voilà, le premier chapitre est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu… Si oui, faites le moi savoir par une petite review que je transmettrais à l'auteur (et oui, après tout c'est son travail…). Ca me donnera aussi du courage pour vous traduire la suite ! Have fun and peace ! Pat' XXX

**Lexique :**

Baka : crétin, andouille, con…

Haï : oui (c'est évident)

Matte : attends

Urusaï : fermes-la

Arigatô : merci

Aï shiteru : Je t'aime (comme c'est kawaï :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes :** Salut ! Voili voilou la suite de « Chantage ». Le premier chapitre vous a un peu laissé sur votre fin, hein ! Eh ben là, vous devriez avoir d'en lire encore après avoir découvert ce nouveau chapitre. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai hâte d'avoir la suite ! Sinon j'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'avoir la chance de traduire cette fic : ça me fait les révisions pour mon bac d'anglais et en plus l'histoire est géniale, alors on fait d'une pierre deux coups, c'est ludique. Bon j'arrête ou je vais partir dans un délire sur le système éducatif français ! lol. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous pour la note de fin.

_Les pensées en _italique, **les dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre de Shûichi.**_

Yûki observait la lettre, stupéfait. _Shûichi ? En danger ? Celui qui osera le toucher devra en subir les conséquences !_ Il froissa la lettre et pour une raison inconnue, il la mit dans sa poche. Puis il prit le tas des autres lettres dans la boîte aux lettres et retourna dans l'appartement où lui et Shûichi se partagèrent le courrier.

**Yûki ? Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour revenir ?** demanda Shûichi.

Yûki se contenta de lui lancer un regard. Il voyait là le garçon qui l'avait sauvé. Il voyait là le garçon qui lui avait redonné le sourire. Il voyait là le garçon qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il voyait là Shûichi. Il refusait de parler de la lettre au jeune homme. Qui sait comment il réagirait ?

**Pour rien**, répondit Yûki tandis qu'il passait devant lui.

Shûichi trouva étrange que Yûki l'observe pendant deux ou trois minutes avant de lui répondre. Il se dit finalement que Yûki ne devait pas être de bonne humeur. Ou peut-être encore que l'écrivain était plongé dans une profonde réflexion et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait mis quelques minutes pour répondre. Il ignora cette attitude bizarre et suivit Yûki à travers l'appartement. Shûichi le trouva Yûki installé sur le canapé et alla le rejoindre. Le silence plana dans l'appartement pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne se décidait à le rompre. Soudain, une idée vint à l'esprit de Shûichi.

**Yûki. Il y a quoi pour le déjeuner ?** demanda le chanteur sans regarder son petit-ami.

**Tu viens juste de petit-déjeuner et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a pour le déjeuner ?**

**Demo, Yûki, je suis juste curieux de savoir ! C'est tout ! Pas besoin d'être méchant !**

**Bien, regarde dans le frigo et vois ce qu'il y a de mangeable.**

**Haï ! **s'exclama Shûichi en se levant. Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que sept cannettes de bière. Il ouvrit ensuite le placard et n'y trouva qu'une boîte de Pookies à la fraise. Rien de bien glorieux à manger, en somme, alors il retourna auprès de Yûki.

**Yûkiiiii ! Il n'y a plus rien à manger ! Juste des cannettes de bières et des Pookies !**

**Pas besoin de crier, baka ! T'es à moins de 10 cm de moi.**

Shûichi prit un peu de recul et s'assit à côté de Yûki. Il soupira en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

**Yûki, pour le repas…** dit Shûichi en faisant face à son amant. **Je vais aller à l'épicerie pour acheter quelque chose…** continua-t-il alors que Yûki soupirait.

**Bien, mais ne te contenta pas d'acheter une douzaine de boîtes de Pookies.**

Shûichi eut un petit sourire en coin et alla à la salle de bain. Il y prit une douche et changea de vêtements. Il était prêt à partir 15 minutes plus tard. Il portait une chemise orange avec une veste blanche par-dessus et un pantalon vert assorti avec la chemise.

**Souviens de ce que j'ai dit. N'achètes pas que des boîtes de Pookies, **dit Yûki sans lever les yeux vers le chanteur.

Il prit son portefeuille et lui donna 5000 yens (Note de Pat : l'auteur a mis 50$ mais au Japon, la monnaie, c'est le yen. J'aurais dû mettre 6250 yens mais ça le faisait pas…).

**Voilà 5000 yens. Tu me prends une cartouche de cigarettes (**gros fumeurs ! 10 boîtes c'est pas rien !, cria Yûki alors que Shûichi courait déjà à la porte.

**J'ESSAYERAI ! A TOUT A L'HEURE ! JE T'AIME ! **lança le garçon à la chevelure rose tout en partant.

Yûki regarda l'heure : il était 9 heures du matin. _Il devrait revenir d'ici une heure ou deux._ Le romancier ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur le sofa.

**RING ! RING !**

Le blond se redressa en ronchonnant. Il était en train de dormir quand le téléphone sonna. Quel crétin avait osé le réveiller ?

**Hn !** répondit l'écrivain après avoir décroché.

**Yûki-san ? **dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Elle paraissait fatiguée.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hiroshi !**

**Shûichi ! Il… Il est à l'hôpital !**

**De quoi tu parles ?**

**Quelqu'un l'a trouvé dans une allée sombre, près de l'épicerie du centre-ville !**

**Et ?...** demanda Yûki, qui n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qui se passait.

**Il a été trouvé avec de nombreux bleus ! Et maintenant il est aux urgences ! J'ai entendu les médecins dire qu'il avait un bras et une jambe cassés ! Il a aussi trois côtes brisées et une grosse blessure à la tête ! Et ils ont également dit qu'il avait une chance sur deux de s'en sortir !**

Yûki était abasourdi. Il venait juste de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Shûichi et maintenant il est dans un état critique.

**A quel hôpital vous êtes ? **

**L'hôpital central de Tokyo bien sûr !**

**Je suis là dans cinq minutes !**

Yûki prit ses chaussures et ses clés de voiture. Il courut jusqu'à sa Mercedes et conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il se gara à la place de parking la plus proche de l'hôpital. Là il trouva Ayaka, Mika, Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano et Tatsuha en larmes. Tohma avait simplement un regard triste et effondré sur le visage et dès qu'il aperçut son beau-frère, il alla vers lui.

**Eiri-san, je… Je suis désolé… Shîndo-san… Il… Il est… Mo…**

**RING ! RING !**

Yûki se réveilla, encore allongé sur le canapé. Il avait beaucoup transpiré.

**RING ! RING !**

Il remarqua ce qui venait de le réveiller. Il était soulagé que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Non, un cauchemar plutôt.

**RING ! RING !**

Il se décida à répondre au téléphone. Il priait au fond de lui pour que ce ne soit pas Hiro à l'autre bout du fil…

**Moshi Moshi**, dit Yûki.

**Yûkiii !**

**Shûichi ?**

**Haï ! Yûki, j'ai…**

**Qu'est-ce qui te prend de mettre autant de temps, baka ? Il est déjà 11h30 et tu n'es toujours pas revenu !**

**Demo, Yûki ! J'allais t'expliquer mais tu m'en as empêché !**

**Peu importe. Maintenant, donne-moi ton explication !**

**Yûki, j'étais… Attends une minute. Tu étais inquiet pour moi ?**

**Urusaï et donne-moi ton explication, horrible mioche !**

**Oui ! Bien, je suis encore à l'épicerie ! Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, ici ! Et quand je dis beaucoup, c'est vraiment beaucoup ! La queue est suuuuuuuuuuper longue ! Alors, je t'appelle pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pour moi et…**

**Peu importe. Laisses tomber l'épicerie, on va manger dehors. On ira plus tard pou…**

**« On » ? Tu veux dire toi et moi ?**

**Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je meurs de faim, là.**

**Haï ! A tout de suite Yûkiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Shûichi raccrocha le téléphone et quitta la file d'attente de la caisse. Il quitta l'épicerie en courant.

A l'appartement :

_Ce sale gamin… à toujours m'inquiéter comme ça…_ Il se souvint de son rêve, non, de son cauchemar. Shûichi mourait dans ce rêve. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?Etais-ce une sorte d'avertissement ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Puis il se rappela de la lettre qu'il avait ouverte ce matin. « Ne vous approchez plus de Shîndo Shûichi ou SA vie sera menacée. » Qui diable était ce monstre qui les menaçait ? Qui aimerait lui faire ça à lui ? A Shûichi ? Si quelque chose devait arriver à Shûichi, Yûki ne pardonnerait jamais au ou à la responsable…

Shûichi était sur le chemin du retour :

Le chanteur marchait pour rentrer quand il sentit quelqu'un le suivre. Peut-être était-il simplement paranoïaque. Puis il commença à marcher plus vite. Malheureusement, les bruits de pas derrière lui accélérèrent aussi. Etait-ce un fan ? Etait-ce un détraqué qui le harcelait ? Peu importait ce que c'était parce qu'il vraiment effrayé maintenant. Puis, il passa devant une ruelle assez sombre. Il était terrorisé par quelque chose de sinistre qui le suivait. Comme un fantôme ou un spectre. Il courait maintenant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, les yeux fermés tant il avait effrayé.

**THUG !**

**Ouch…** gémit Shûichi en se frottant la tête. Il avait heurté quelque chose de dure. Peut-être un mur ? Sa vision était trouble du fait de l'impact. Il regarda vers le haut pour voir ce qui l'avait cogné. Comme sa vision s'éclaircissait, il put distinguer plus clairement l'objet qui l'avait frappait. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait net après que Shûichi se soit relevé et frotté la saleté sur son pantalon. Lorsque sa vision eut recouvert toute sa netteté, il eut le souffle en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il se retourna et en vit davantage. C'était des gangsters qui l'encerclaient. Il resta muet, incapable de parler ou même de crier tant il avait peur. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, pris au piège. Shûichi ferma les yeux, terrorisé.

_Yûki, aide-moi !_

**Notes :** Mwahahahahaha ! La bonne fin qui vous laisse dans le suspense, hein ! Mais non, ne veuillez pas ! J'y suis pour rien, moi ! Je ne suis que la traductrice. C'est l'auteur qui a fait la découpe des chapitres. Et je dois dire qu'elle a le mérite de savoir fidéliser le lecteur, n'est-ce pas. Enfin bon, ça devient de pus en plus intéressant tout ça…Mais qu'est-ce que Yûki a bien pu faire par le passé pour se retrouver mêlé à des affaires des gangsters ? En traduisant, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Yûki fringué en mafioso comme à la fin du tome 6 de Gravitation, mdr ! Bon ben pour la suite, laissez-moi des reviews ! Have fun and peace ! Pat.

**Lexique : **

Baka : crétin, andouille, abruti, con…

Demo : mais

Haï : oui

Moshi moshi : allo !

Urusaï : ferme-là ! Ta gueule !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes :** Konnichi wa ! C'est Patou ! Voilà le chapitre 3 de « Chantage » ! Bon… d'accord, il est un peu court… Mais c'est pas moi qui les écrits. En plus, mes propres chapitres font rarement moins de 70ko au format Word alors que celui-là n'en que fait 34. Cependant, il ne manque pas d'intérêt… Jugez par vous-même et bonne lecture.

_Pensées en italique_ **Dialogues en gras**

**_Chapitre 3 : Découverte brutale._**

Il était déjà midi et demi et Shûichi n'était toujours pas revenu à la maison. Yûki commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement mais il était également en colère. _Où est ce morveux ? Je lui ai pourtant dit de rentrer vite !_ Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il mourait d'inquiétude. Il avait essayé d'appeler le chanteur mais ça n'avait pas répondu. Ca n'était pas normal… L'écrivain s'imagina alors Shûichi pleurant dans un coin… effrayé… seul… triste… Cette simple image lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Et s'il avait eu un accident de voiture ? Et s'il s'était cogné quelque part ? Et s'il était…

**RING ! RING !**

Encore une fois, sauvé par le gong. La sonnerie le tira de ses sombres pensées et le ramena à la réalité.

**RING ! RING !**

Il espérait que ce soit Shûichi qui appelait. Il lui dirait sans doutes qu'il était coincé dans les embouteillages…

**RING ! RING !**

Il se décida à répondre.

**Allo ?** répondit Yûki en décrochant le téléphone.

**Yûki-san ?** répondit la voix de l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**Hiro ?** dit le blond en se raidissant. _Oh, non… Pitié, ne me dit pas que Shûichi est…_

**Shûichi est là ? Je voudrais lui parler de certains nouveaux arrangements.**

**Il n'est pas là. **_Kami-sama, merci, ce n'était qu'un rêve._

**Il est où alors ?**

**J'en sais rien…**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Je sais pas… » ? Vous vivez sous le même toit, non !**

**Et alors… Il aurait dû être là depuis 45 minutes mais il n'est pas encore rentré.**

**Et où est-ce qu'il est parti ?**

Yûki sentait que quelque chose d'étrange arrivait. Il refusait de mettre Hiro au courant de quoi que ce soit car il risquerait de s'en prendre à lui. Et il ne laisserait pas non plus entendre au guitariste qu'il aimerait avoir son aide pour découvrir ce qui avait pu se passer. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ?

**Yûki-san ?**

**Hnn ?**

**Yûki-san, où est parti Shûichi ?**

**Je te l'ai déjà dit : il aurait dû être là depuis 45 minutes, ok ?**

**Ok. Alors ?**

**Je pense que quelque chose a dû lui arriver.**

**Comme quoi ?**

**Il ne répond pas sur son portable.**

**Et alors ? Il est peut-être dans un endroit où il y a beaucoup de monde, ce qui l'empêche d'entendre son téléphone sonner.**

**Oui, mais…** _Qu'est-ce que je dis ? A m'entendre on croirait que suis inquiet pour ce gamin. J'ai dépassé tout ça, de toutes façons ; je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de lui dire._

**Mais ?**

**C'est vraiment bizarre.**

**Ok… Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?**

**Je vais essayer de le trouver.**

**Je vais t'aider. Où était-il ?**

**A l'épicerie dans le centre-ville.**

**Ok, je t'appellerai si quelque chose se passe.**

**Ok.**

**A plus !**

Puis, ils raccrochèrent. Il était vraiment inquiet pour le gamin, ça c'était sûr. Il s'était senti étrange il y a 45 minutes. Comme une sorte de… mauvais pressentiment. Un avertissement ?

Après s'être éclairci les idées quelques instants, il décida d'aller lui-même à la recherche de Shûichi. Il prit ses clés de voiture et quitta l'appartement. Il conduisit jusqu'à l'épicerie en enfreignant toutes les règles du code de la route (Notes de Pat : Ca se voit que tu n'y tiens pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas à ton Shûichi ! ;p). Au bout de 10 minutes, il arriva à destination en un seul morceau ; un véritable miracle ! Il sortit de sa voiture et commença à chercher _son_ petit crétin.

Après avoir minutieusement regardé dans chaque rayon de l'épicerie, sans succès, il essaya d'imaginer où pouvait bien être Shûichi. _Au téléphone, je lui ai demandé de quitter l'épicerie immédiatement. Ce serait étonnent si je le trouvait ici. Alors il est peut-être… près de l'arrêt de bus ?_ pensa Yûki tout en quittant l'épicerie.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'abris-bus. Là, il retrouva Hiro, accompagné de K, qui cherchaient dans les parages. Dès que le guitariste l'aperçut, il courut vers lui, l'air inquiet.

**Tu l'as trouvé ?** demanda Nakano en espérant une réponse positive.

**Non, et toi ?**

**Rien.**

Yûki était un peu en colère à présent. Où pouvait bien être Shûichi ? Etait-ce une farce qu'il lui jouait ? Si c'était le cas, le chanteur serait bon pour dormir sur le canapé pendant tout un mois. Mais, en réalité, ce n'était pas le genre de Shûichi d'inquiéter Yûki à ce point. Alors qu'était-il arrivé ?

**Yûki-san, **dit Hiro en posant une main sur son épaule. **Pourquoi est-il venu ici au départ ?** demanda-t-il impatiemment. Hiro commença à avoir quelques soupçons sur Yûki quant une éventuelle dipute du couple. Yûki réfléchit un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait par là ? Pour quelles raisons disait-il cela ? Alors le romancier décida de leur dire pourquoi il recherchait Shûichi. Mais il ne dirait rien à propos de la lettre et du rêve, évidemment.

**Il est aller à l'épicerie pour acheter quelque chose à manger. Comme il y avait trop de queue, après une heure à avoir attendu, cette andouille m'a appelé pour m'expliquer son retard. Je lui ai dit de rentrer parce que j'avais trop faim et c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Ca, c'était y'a une heure. Maintenant, je suis en train de chercher ce morveux et j'attends d'obtenir ma…**

**C'est bizarre**, dit Hiroshi en se frottant le menton.

Yûki lui lança un regard furieux pour avoir osé l'interrompre. Le guitariste était trop occupé à penser aux récents évènements pour remarquer le regard assassin de Yûki. Le brun en conclut que quelque chose de grave devait être arrivé. Shûichi aurait sûrement appelé son chéri s'il savait qu'il arriverait en retard. Quelqu'en soit le prix, il n'aurait jamais voulu mettre Yûki dans un tel état d'inquiétude. La seule explication était donc qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

**AAAAHHHHHH ! **On entendit un cri venant d'une allée, pas très loin. **A L'AIDE ! A L'AIDE ! ** Yûki, Hiroshi et K accoururent à l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Quand ils arrivèrent, l'endroit était déjà bondé de monde. Mais la foule était un obstacle inactif. Tous trois étaient de savoir ce qui provoquait autant d'agitation.

Ils arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin, grâce à K, sans trop de peine. Dès qu'ils furent parvenus à traverser la foule, ils virent que la police était déjà sur place. Mais quelque chose attira leur attention. Les agents de police inspectaient les lieux. Il y avait un corps inerte (Note de Pat : Inerte ! Pas inepte ! N'est-ce pas Ryûichi !), qui reposait sur le sol, dans l'allée sombre, recouvert de nombreux bleus. Il semblait que ce corps avait été violemment battu. Dès qu'ils eurent un bon angle de vue, le cœur de Yûki aurait presque voulu pousser un cri lui aussi, mais il réussit à le réprimer.

Là, étendu sur le sol, ce n'était autre que Shîndo Shûichi. Il était inconscient, couvert de bleus et semblait mort.

**Notes : **C'est vrai qu'il est court ce chapitre, hein ? Le prochain sera un petit peu plus long. Mais j'ai trouvé des fanfictions dont les auteurs faisaient plus court ! Et ici, l'histoire est tellement sympa que ça mérite bien qu'on maintienne le suspense jusqu'au bout, non ? Bon, vous connaissez la musique… Une review est toujours la bienvenue, je les transmettrais à l'auteur, ça lui fera plaisir à elle aussi. Have fun and peace ! Pat' XXX

**Lexique :**

Kami-sama : Seigneur, mon Dieu…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes :** Hi ! How are you ! Me fine ! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries! Voilà la suite de « Chantage ». Ce chapitre se passe à l'hôpital et heureusement pour nous, ça se passe beaucoup mieux que dans le rêve de Yûki… Bon, j'arrête où je vais tout vous raconter avant que vous ayez pu lire… En tous cas, je trouve super mignon que Yûki ait ce genre de rêves prémonitoires pour son pitit Shûichi ; ça montre combien il l'aime. Je voulais aussi vous dire que l'auteur de cette fanfic a été très heureuse quand je lui ai transmis vos reviews (traduites du mieux possible par mes petits soins) et elle vous remercie. Sachez également qu'à l'heure où je tape ces mots, le chapitre 11 a été posté et que le 12eme devrait être le dernier ! Snif… Mais si ça peut vous consoler, je travaille dure sur ma propre fanfic et sur la suite de « Ze veux un bébé ». De même, je vous ai trouvé deux ou trois autres fanfictions intéressantes que je projette de traduire prochainement, aussitôt que j'aurais fini de travailler sur « Chantage ». Bon, let's go ! Bonne lecture et a tout à l'heure pour la note de fin…

_Pensées en italique_, **Dialogues en gras.**

**_Chapitre 4 : Rémission. _**

Yûki resta totalement figé sur place lorsqu'il vit le corps battu de Shûichi. La police empêchait la foule d'approcher. Dès que Yûki reprit ses esprits, il bouscula un policier et courut jusqu'au corps. Quand l'un des agents de police s'apprêta à l'arrêter, K dégaina son pistolet et le menaça.

**Veuillez le laisser,** dit-il, faisant stopper net le flic.

Yûki poussa tous les policiers sur son chemin et prit Shûichi dans ses bras.

**Hé ! Baka ! Réveille-toi ! Hé ! Tu vas bien ?** cria Yûki, le secouant sans ménagements.

En entendant la voix du blond, les traits du visage de Shûichi se contractèrent nerveusement. En voyant cela, Yûki lui dit :

**Tiens bon ! Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, Shûichi Shindô !**

Puis il lança un regard furieux à la foule autour de lui.

**Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? Quelqu'un est blessé, ici ! Où est cette putain d'ambulance ?**

Tous les badauds échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, des expressions bizarres sur leurs visages. L'un d'eux prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança.

**Elle sera là dans quelques minutes, monsieur.**

L'écrivain l'ignora, toute son attention étant concentrée sur Shûichi. _Qui t'a fait ça ? Et ce putain de rêve… c'était bien un avertissement ! Kuso ! Tout est de ma faute ! J'aurais jamais dû te laisser y aller seul ! Cette lettre, quelqu'en soit l'expéditeur, il peut être sûr qu'il le regrettera. Je cognerais sur ce--_

Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par une main se posant sur son épaule. Yûki leva les yeux pour voir qui venez le déranger.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Je viens juste te dire que Shûichi va mal. S'il te plait, ne le secoue pas trop,** dit Hiro en tapotant l'épaule du blond.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, Shûichi n'est pas encore mort. C'est ce que m'ont dit les gens que tu as dégagé de ton chemin**, ajouta K, interrompant les deux jeunes hommes.

**Je le sais déjà…** répondit Yûki sans quitter des yeux le visage de Shûichi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ambulance arriva. Yûki laissa son amant aux mains des médecins. Deux ambulanciers s'approchèrent et déposèrent un brancard. Puis, doucement, ils le portèrent pour l'installer dessus et le conduire jusque dans l'ambulance. Un docteur vint trouver Eiri.

**Je suppose que vous voulez nous accompagner dans l'ambulance ?**

Yûki acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et grimpa dans le véhicule avec Shûichi. A l'intérieur, les ambulanciers faisaient absolument tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour maintenir le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en vie. Yûki ne pouvait que regarder son amant et espérer de tout son cœur qu'il s'en sorte. Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent, on sortit très vite le chanteur de l'ambulance pour le faire entrer dans l'hôpital. Yûki resta à l'entrée, complètement perdu et dérouté à cause des évènements qui venaient de se produire. Puis il marcha lentement vers l'hôpital. Pas après pas, il pensait à toutes les issues possibles. Shûichi pourrait survivre, mais après cela il serait terrorisé par les gens et redouterait de sortir de chez lui. Il pourrait aussi rester dans le coma pendant des mois. Et s'il perdait la faculté de marcher… de parler… de chanter… Ou bien, le pire des scénario : Shûichi pourrait mourir. Hé ! Pourquoi Yûki ne pensait-il qu'aux choses négatives ? Il y avait 50 de chances que son petit ami s'en sorte et tout ce qu'il se disait c'était que Shûichi serait incapable de s'en sortir ! Ne devait-il pas plutôt espérer que tout aille pour le mieux au lieu de broyer du noir ! Sans même s'en rendre compte, il était entré dans l'hôpital. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit toutes sortes de gens. Il y avait des infirmières, des patients, des docteurs et des parents ou des amis attendant d'avoir des nouvelles des malades hospitalisés. Il s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il vit et recommença à observer ce qui l'environnait. A sa gauche, une femme pleurait. Elle disait des mots incompréhensibles. Tout ce que Yûki put comprendre fut « chéri », « parti » et « mort ». Il comprit aussitôt que la femme avait vécu la même situation que lui. A sa droite, un enfant était dans un fauteuil roulant. Eiri étant assis au bord du banc, il y avait beaucoup d'espace qui le séparé du petit. L'enfant était un garçonnet qui avait le teint pale. Le romancier observa son visage et lorsque le garçon s'en aperçu, il lui fit un sourire. Yûki lui sourit en retour. C'est juste quand il se sentait un peu moins triste qu'un médecin s'approcha de lui.

**Yûki-san ?**

**Oui ?**

**Et bien, Shindô-san a prononcé votre nom à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'opération. **

**Il a fait ça ?**

**Oui**, répondit le docteur en vérifiant certaines choses sur ses papiers. **Bien, Shindô-san était dans un état critique. Il a un bras et une jambe cassés. Trois côtes brisées également. Et de nombreuses ecchymoses sur tout le corps.** Le médecin s'arrêta pour observer l'expression de Yûki. Il avait l'air mal. C'était comme si on pouvait lire « coupable » sur son visage. Ses fins cheveux blonds cachaient son regard. Evidement, on pouvait deviner qu'il était effondré. **Cependant, il a eu de la chance, aucun de ses organes internes n'a été touché. **Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour voir le visage de l'écrivain. Le soulagement y était visible. **Voilà l'état actuel de Shindô-san. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions et maintenant il est tiré d'affaire. Il y a toujours un risque que ça s'aggrave donc restez près de lui. **

**Ca veut dire que je peux le voir ?**

**Haï, il est dans la chambre… **Le médecin chercha le numéro de la chambre dans ses dossiers… **509.**

**Merci**, dit Yûki en se précipitant en direction de l'ascenseur.

**Oh, encore une chose ! **lança le docteur à l'attention du blond. **Soyez le plus silencieux possible, s'il vous plait. Il a besoin de repos.**

Yûki acquiesça et reprit son chemin en direction de la « chambre 509 ». Il y parvint en peu de temps, grâce à sa détermination à se trouver près de son amant. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, quelque chose en lui l'arrêta, mais quoi ? Après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, il se dit que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être aux côtés de son amant plus longtemps. Il était prêt à entrer quand…

**Frangin !** cria un garçon qui aurait pu être son jumeau.

Yûki lui adressa un regard furieux pour lui reprocher d'avoir été si bruyant.

**Tu ne peux pas faire moins de bruit, Tatsuha ? C'est un hôpital, ici, tu sais !**

**Désolé mais j'étais pressé… J'ai entendu dire que Shûichi était à l'hôpital et--**

**Oui, il est là.**

**Et ? Comment il va ?**

**Il est hors de danger, maintenant. Mais, il a plusieurs os cassés. Il va mettre du temps à se remettre. Maintenant, ferme-la ! Le docteur a dit qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de repos.**

**Ok.**

Yûki tourna la poignée, enfin, et ouvrit la porte sur une pièce totalement blanche. Tout y était aussi blanc. C'était un peu trop blanc. Après avoir avancé de quelques pas dans la chambre, suivi par Tatsuha, toute son attention se porta sur Shûichi. Il était couché dans un lit, une bonne partie de son corps couverte de bandages. Il était aussi relié à des machines. Tandis qu'il s'approchait du chanteur, quelque chose en lui l'arrêta de nouveau. Après une courte réflexion, il en vint à la conclusion que c'était la peur. La peur de voir un autre amour déchiré par la douleur. D'abord sa mère, Mitsuko, puis Yûki Kitazawa, et maintenant, celui qui était tout pour lui : Shûichi Shindô. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, une main sur son épaule le ramena à lui. C'était Tatsuha.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, aniki.**

**Qui s'inquiète ?** (Note de trad : Bouh ! Arrête de chipoter Yûki-chan, t'es inquiet, avoue !)

**Ok, très bien. Je me demande encore pourquoi je me fais chier à…**

Par ces mots qui venaient d'une personne qui l'avait toujours traité normalement malgré son apparence, il était maintenant plus sûr de lui. Il était heureux de savoir que beaucoup de personnes étaient aussi effrayées rien qu'à l'idée que les choses aient pu mal tourner pour Shûichi. Il prit une chaise et la plaça au chevet du lit. Il s'y assit et observa le visage du jeune homme hospitalisé. _Il n'est pas encore réveillé… Mazaka, celui qui t'a fait ça devra le payer. Bien que je sois content que tu ailles mieux. N'abandonne pas, Shû. _

**Hé, frangin, tu penses à quoi ?** demanda Tatsuha en regardant Shûichi.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**A propos de tout ça. Qui lui a fait ça ?**

**Ben, c'est aussi ce que je me demande.**

**Wow… J'suis vraiment étonné par tout ça… J'veux dire, même après tout ce qu'il a traversé, il est encore en vie… Et surtout, il est encore avec toi…**

**Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance… Shûichi est un battant… Il dépasse tous les obstacles uniquement pour être avec toi, tu sais ?...**

_Je sais… _**Ouais…**_ Uniquement pour être avec… moi… Dois-je lui parler de cette lettre ? C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée… Qui sait comment il le prendra ?_

**Tu sais, je pense qu'il se bat pour rester en vie. J'ai entendu les docteurs dire qu'il avait eu 50 de chance de survivre pendant l'opération. Et maintenant, il est presque sauf.**

_Combattre… Shûichi… _**Tu sais--**

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un garçon, non, d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui fit son apparition avec un lapin rose dans les bras.

**Shu-cha--**

K mit sa main sur sa bouche et lui souffla :

**Ryûichi, ne fait pas autant de bruit. Shûichi a besoin de repos.**

Le chanteur des Nittle Grasper acquiesça et dit :

**Kumagoro comprends, lui aussi !**

**Nous avons parlé aux infirmières et elles ont dit que Shûichi était tiré d'affaires et-- **Hiro s'arrêta quand il remarqua le regard meurtrier de Yûki.

C'était un de ses regards « Dit-un-mot-de-plus-et-je-te-tue ». Hiro haussa et fit signe aux autres de garder le silence. Puis le médecin entra et dit à tout le monde que les heures de visite étaient terminées. Yûki demanda au docteur, Mr. Keïchi, s'il était possible qu'il reste pour la nuit. Celui-ci accepta et s'en alla, suivi par Hiroshi, K, Ryûichi et Tatsuha. Aussitôt que la pièce fut plus calme, le romancier retourna auprès de son amoureux aux cheveux fushia. Il resta assis là à le regarder pendant une bonne demi-heure, environ. Puis, il prit le doucement le menton de Shûichi et lui donna un petit baisé.

**Tu sais, Tatsuha a raison. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Et maintenant, alors que tu es à l'hôpital, tout ce que je peux faire c'est te regarder souffrir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? Je suis le plus grand salaud que cette terre ait jamais porté et portant je suis malgré tout béni des dieux de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je prie pour que tu te remettes vite. Je souhaite que tu ouvres tes yeux. Tu es la seule personne qui me donne autant de bonheur dans ce monde. Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi. Shûichi… Je suis vraiment désolé pour t'avoir si mal… Même si je sais que tu sais que je… Je…**

Yûki ne put finir sa déclaration lorsqu'il aperçut deux grands yeux violet le regarder.

_Shûichi ?_

**Notes : **Oh non! Il y était presque ! Il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Bordel, Shû ! Pourquoi t'as pas gardé tes yeux fermés ?... Enfin bon… Et oui, c'est déjà fini ! Je sais, je sais, c'est trop court ! Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme on dit… Enfin, laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire si pour vous, cette fanfiction fait partie de toutes ces bonnes choses qui ont fin. Avant de vous dire bye je tiens à vous prévenir que certains des chapitres à venir seront plus courts… Bon, ben, A+ Have fun and peace !

PS : Je suis trop contente car l'auteur a mis un petit mot pour moi dans son chapitre 11. Il s'adresse aussi à vous alors je vous le traduis : « Je vous suis très reconnaissante car j'ai eu plus de 70 reviews pour ma toute première fanfic ! Merci à tous mes reviewers et à Patpat qui traduit ma fanfic en français ! J'espère que vous tous, les gars, vous resterez avec moi jusqu'à la toute fin de cette histoire (et c'est pour bientôt !). » Voilà, ça m'a fait plaisir ; à vous aussi j'espère…

**Petit lexique pour les nuls (lol, je plaisante, je vous aime tous ) :**

Baka : Crétin ! Abruti !…

Kuso : Merde !

Haï : Oui.

Aniki : Grand frère.

Mazaka : Puain ! Bordel !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes : **Kikou ! Voilà le chapitre 5. Il est très court, mais aussi très touchant. On peut y voir à quel point Yûki se sent pris au piège par ce chantage. Je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture. Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour la note finale. Bonne lecture…

_Pensées en italique_ **Dialogue en gras. **

_**Chapitre 5 : Yûki sous pression.**_

**Shûichi ?** s'étonna Yûki, en sursautant. _Est-ce qu'il a entendu ce que j'ai dit ?_

**Y-yûki ?** dit Shûichi, confus.

Il n'était plus très sûr de se souvenir de qui c'était passé. _Comment ça se fait que notre chambre soit toute blanche ? Pourquoi la porte n'est-elle pas au même endroit ? Attends, est-ce qu'au moins c'est bien notre chambre ?_

**Yûki, c'est notre chambre ? Quel est cet en—OUCH ! Itaï ! **gémit Shûichi alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir.

Mais il n'y parvint pas, étant donné qu'il avait trois côtes brisées. Yûki se précipita auprès de lui en entendant ses plaintes. _Je suppose qu'il ne m'a pas entendu_ (1). Il aida Shûichi à se mettre dans une position plus confortable pour lui que celle dans laquelle il s'était mis, c'est-à-dire allongé.

**Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?** demanda Yûki.

**Non. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tout mon corps me fait-il si mal ? Je suis tombé ? Je me suis fait renverser par une voiture ? Quoi ?**

**Je n'en suis pas certain mais je crois bien que tu t'es fais tabasser. Quelqu'un t'a trouvé dans une allée. Tu as des bleus sur tout le corps et aussi quelques fractures. **

Shûichi était pétrifié. Des fractures ? Des bleus sur tout le corps ? Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Yûki remarqua que le chanteur ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il pris une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme et soupira. Il resta silencieux un instant et s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Shûichi. Après ça, il commença à raconter ce qu'il savait.

**Hier, je t'ai demandé d'aller acheter de quoi manger à l'épicerie, tu vois ?** Shûichi acquiesça tandis que le blond continuait son explication.** Bien, tu n'es pas revenu alors que je t'avais dit de rentrer VITE.** Il appuya volontairement sur le mot « vite », évidemment. **Du coup, ta disparition m'a empêché de manger, puisque tu n'es pas rentré à l'heure.**

_Je suis à l'hôpital et malgré ça, il me parle comme ça ! Teme !_ _Mais si Yûki n'a pas pu manger, alors il doit être mort de faim !_ pensa Shûichi en écoutant les explications de son amant que d'une oreille.

**Tandis que je t'attendais depuis un bout de temps, le téléphone a sonné. C'est ton pote, Hiro. Je lui ai dit de te chercher. Je me disais que tu devais encore être près de l'épicerie et tout. Puis, après des recherches minutieuses, on a entendu une fille appeler à l'aide. On a couru en direction de la voix et on a vu ton corps apparemment sans vie dans l'allée derrière l'épicerie. Endroit sympa pour se faire passer à tabac, hein !** finit moqueusement Yûki.

Son jeune amant se mit en rogne. Alors qu'il était l'hôpital, le blond restait toujours aussi froid que la glace avec lui.

**Yûki, **dit Shûichi, **tu vas bien ? Tu as faim ? Tu as mangé ?** demanda le jeune homme, très inquiet.

Le romancier plaça un bras autour du cou de Shûichi et soupira.

**Je te martyrise. Le médecin a dit que tu avais 50 de chances de survivre à l'opération, mais maintenant, tu es hors de danger. Alors dors et repose-toi. **

Shûichi fit oui de la tête parce qu'il était VRAIMENT fatigué. Yûki lui dit qu'il voudrait entendre la version du jeune homme quant à ce qu'il s'était passé dès qu'il irait mieux.Quand Yûki commença à se lever, une main douce s'agrippa à sa chemise

**Yûki, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait ?** demanda Shûichi, encore un peu effrayé.

Il était dans un endroit inconnu alors il n'était pas très à l'aise avec son environnement, de plus, il était incapable de bouger à cause de ses blessures. Yûki soupira et accepta. Bien, puisqu'il était inquiet pour son petit crétin alors pourquoi pas ? Le blond s'assit de nouveau sur le lit de Shûichi tandis que celui-ci reposait sa tête sur ses genoux. Il posa une main sur la tête du chanteur et la caressa avec tendresse. Le sentiment de plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses de Yûki faisait ronronner l'adolescent. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le romancier était certain que son amant s'était déjà rendormi. Cette nuit-là, Yûki eut tout le loisir d'observer l'adorable visage de Shûichi. Comme d'habitude, il souriait aux anges et ses yeux étaient fermés d'une manière si… innocente. Ses cheveux roses en bataille couvraient en partie ses joues et la façon dont sa tête était posée était tout simplement trop mignonne.

**Yûki… Aï shiteru…**

Yûki était stupéfait. Comment un ce crétin ennuyeux et malade pouvait-il continuer à être chiant même en dormant ? Cependant, c'était cette attitude qui le rendait si spécial. Et Yûki appréciait beaucoup ça. Sans l'insistance de Shûichi, ils ne seraient certainement pas ensemble.

**Pareille pour moi**, répondit l'écrivain.

Mais il était loin de se douter que Shûichi l'avait entendu. Celui-ci gloussa silencieusement avant de se rendormir. Après cela, Yûki aussi tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Cette nuit fut une nuit romantique pour l'un comme pour l'autre puisqu'ils la passèrent à rêver de la personne auprès de laquelle ils dormaient. Tous deux pensaient que rien de mal ne pourrait plus leur arriver. Mais il étaient loin de s'imaginer que quelqu'un les observait de loin.

**Méprisable… Ca me dégoûte de les voir si heureux ensemble… Après ce qui vient d'arriver…** dit une personne inconnue.

Dans son sommeil, Yûki rêvait de Shûichi.

_**Yûki ! Allez ! Allons au cinéma !** disait Shûichi en sautant partout dans la pièce. Puis, soudainement, il se retourna. Il faisait face à Yûki et souriait. **Yûki, je t'aime ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! Ne l'oublies jamais, ok ?** Et puis, tout devint noir. Seul Shûichi illuminait l'endroit. Soudain, le visage du jeune homme se brisa (comme un miroir dans lequel le reflet était désordonné). Puis, une lettre tomba entre ses mains._

_Cher Uesugi Eiri, _

_J'observe chacun de vos mouvements. Je vois que malgré le petit 'incident' avec Kitazawa Yûki, vous avais fini par trouver le bonheur avec Shîndo Shûichi. Je méprise tout ça ! Maintenant, j'ai décidé de ruiner votre vie. Ne vous approchez plus de Shîndo Shûichi ou sa vie sera menacée._

_Anonyme._

_Et enfin une image de Tatsuha apparut. **Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance… Shûichi est un battant… Il dépasse tous les obstacles uniquement pour être avec toi, tu sais ?...**_

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en nage et avait le souffle court. Tout lui redevint normal aussitôt qu'il vit le jeune homme étendu sur ses genoux. _Shûichi… Que dois-je faire ?_ demanda-t-il intérieurement en repensant à son rêve, à la lettre et bien évidemment à son Shûichi. Le chanteur se retourna dans son sommeil mais s'arrêta net à cause de la douleur et se mit à murmurer des mots inaudibles. Il était si mignon, mais, qu'adviendrait-il de cet adorable minois ? Et s'il quittait Shûichi, juste après qu'il soit sortit de l'hôpital, quelle serait sa réaction ? Que ferait-il ? La principale question était QUEL SERAIT SON CHOIX ? Perdu au milieu de ses pensées une nouvelle fois, il entendit Shûichi marmonner son nom dans son sommeil.

**Yûki…**

C'était si difficile pour lui. Il aimait Shûichi et il ne voulait pas le quitter. Mais, s'il ne quittait pas Shûichi, il pourrait… il pourrait… mourir… Il réfléchit à cela durant toute la nuit. Vers 3h, il finit par s'endormir de nouveau.

**_Yûki ! Yûki ! Ne me quitte pas ! Yûki ! Ecoute-moi ! J'en mourrait !..._** _Shûichi était incapable de se mouvoir pour des raisons inconnues. Devant lui il y avait Yûki, s'éloignant de plus en plus… Shûichi était maintenant en larme. Essayant désespérément de faire revenir à lui son bien-aimé Yûki. Mais le romancier ne lui adressait même pas un regard, se contentant de marcher et marcher encore. Puis l'adolescent s'effondra, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. **Yûki, je t'aime… Quoi qu'il puisse advenir**, gémit-il sans cesser de pleurer. **Yûki, ne l'oublies jamais, ok ?** disait-il en pleurant si fort. _

**Nn… Yûki… non… ne me quitte pas… Yûki… Je… Je…** marmonnait le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Bien sûr, cela réveilla Yûki. Dès qu'il entendit ça, il secoua doucement Shûichi. Mais rien à faire. Il le secoua un peu plus fort. Il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Puis, il finit par le secouer violement tout en gardant à l'esprit que son amant était blessé. Mais enfin il parvint à le tirer de son cauchemar.

**Hn ?** dit Shûichi en se réveillant. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda-t-il en tentant d'éclaircir ses pensées.

**Je suppose que tu faisait un cauchemar.**

**Oh, oui, je me souviens.**

**C'était à propos de quoi ?**

**Oh… C'était à propos de toi… Tu allais me quitter.**

Yûki sursauta. Maintenant, il savait quelle serait la réaction de Shûichi.

**Oh…** fut tout ce que le romancier trouva à dire.

**Yûki ! Tu ne feras pas ça, hein ? Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras à mes côtés, n'est-ce pas ?**

Yûki ne savait quoi répondre. Il se contenta de garder le silence. Il ne dit rien. Shûichi l'étreignit et en retour, Yûki fit de même. Le chanteur commença à pleurer.

**Mon rêve paraissait si réel ! Yûki, ça m'avait l'air si vrai !**

Le blond resserra son étreinte.

**Je ne te laisserai jamais…** dit-il.

Mais il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il venait de dire. Shûichi resserra lui aussi son étreinte.

_Que vais-je faire ?_

**Ndlr : **(1) Mwahaha ! T'en es sûr ?

**Notes :** Bon ben voilà, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas à venir. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'en finir la traduction. Il sera beaucoup plus drôle que celui-ci qui était un peu… hum… tristounet… Enfin, bon, je garde un excellent souvenir du fou rire que je me suis payé en lisant le chapitre 6 !… Je vous laisse en espérant que vous penserez à me laisser une tite review pour me donner du courage pour la suite. Et puis, ça fera très plaisir à l'auteur…

**Lexique (y'en n'a pas beaucoup cette fois-ci) :**

Itaï : J'ai mal ! Ca fait mal ! Aie !

Teme : Salaud ! Connard !

Aï shiteru : Je t'aime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes : **Ohayo ! Enfin j'dis ça parce qu'il est minuit passé à l'heure où je tape ce chapitre. En plus que demain, à 8h00, j'ai 2 heures de philo pour bien commencer ma journée ! Mwahaha ! Bon, sinon, voici arriver l'un des chapitre les plus drôle de cette fanfic. Vous verrez très vite pourquoi. Sinon, voilà, j'ai une question à vous poser : puisque « Blackmail » est bientôt achevé, j'hésite entre trois fanfics différentes à traduire. Dans la première, Shûichi veut faire arrêter la cigarette à Yûki et utilise tous les moyens possibles pour ça (Humour). Dans la seconde, Yûki fait des cauchemars dans lesquels ils rêvent qu'il assassine Shûichi, chaque rêve étant pire que le précédent (Angst). Enfin dans la dernière, Yûki est un auteur dans la dèche et Shûichi est le nouveau serveur d'un café dans lequel le blond va tous les jours ; dès leur première rencontre, le feeling passe (UA Romance). Bon, dans vos reviews vous me direz ce que vous préférez, et je ferai selon vos choix. Alors choisissez, votez, désignez le maillon faible (Je fais pitié, non ? Ca fait un peu la fille qui regarde trop la télé mais j'y peux rien si les candidats sont tellement cons qu'ils savent pas que la révolution française était en 1789…). Bonne lecture et RDV à la note de fin…

_Pensées en italique _**Dialogues en gras**

_**Chapitre 6 : Le tout puissant céleri.**_

Les brillants rayons du soleil passaient au travers des rideaux abominablement fins de l'hôpital. Ils remplissaient pleinement la pièce blanche, réfléchissant dans les yeux d'un certain écrivain. Il maudit ce matin comme chaque autre. C'était sa façon à lui de saluer le monde, en maudissant. Il grommela d'agacement parce qu'il avait à peine dormit cette nuit. Quand ce n'était pas Shûichi qui le réveillait avec ses rêves ou pour se plaindre de douleurs, c'était lui-même avec ses propres cauchemars. Il tenta de dormir encore un peu mais son attention fut attirée par une certaine boule de cheveux roses. Il dormait en ronflant bruyamment avec un sourire sur son visage. Et puis Yûki se remémora son rêve. Qu'allait-il faire ? Quel serait son choix ? Et pour Shûichi ? Devait-il lui parler de la lettre ? Devait-il le quitter ? Devait-il rester ? Devait--

**Shû-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !** s'exclama Ryûichi sans crier gare. **Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Mieux ? Tu te sens malade ? Veux-tu que je--**

Noriko le fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

**Shûichi est en train de dormir, t'es crétin ou quoi ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être un peu silencieux de temps en temps ? C'est un hôpital et Shûichi a besoin de repos !** lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ryûichi s'arrêta net. Tandis qu'ils rendirent leur attention aux deux amants, ils haussèrent les épaules. Yûki, évidemment agacé, leur adressait un regard furieux. C'était encore une fois son regard « Dit-un-autre-mot-et-je-te-tue ».

**Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !** murmura Noriko.

**Bonjour, Yûki-san. Nous sommes juste venu pour rendre une petite visite.**

**C'est un hôpital, mademoiselle. Il est évident que devons être un petit peu silencieux. Alors pourquoi n'attaches-tu pas ce petit débile à sa cage ? **(Ndla : L'auteur part de principe que Yûki peut avoir une dent contre Ryûichi qui lui a pris son précieux Shûichi dans les Genzo tracks).

**Quelle méchanceté ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ou je t'envoie mon KUMAGORO BEAM !**

**C'est fou comme j'ai peur d'un petit lapin en peluche rose.**

**Noriko-chaaaaaan ! Yûki-san est trooooop méchant !** dit Ryûichi en pleurant dans les bras de Noriko.

**Hnn ?** marmonna Shûichi en se réveillant.

**Maintenant, voilà. Cet andouille s'est réveillé à cause de tout votre boucan !** dit Yûki, vraiment en colère.

**Sakuma-san ? Noriko-san ? Bonjour ! Vous êtes tous venus ici juste pour venir me rendre visite ? Merci !** s'exclama Shûichi en tentant de nouveau de s'asseoir.

Bien sûr, il n'en était toujours pas capable à cause de ses blessures.

**Oh, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, Shûichi-kun ! **s'excusa Noriko en se dirigeant vers le lit.

**Remets-toi vite, ok ? Shû-chan ?** dit Ryûichi.

Noriko, Ryûichi et Shûichi papotèrent pendant des heures. Yûki se contenta de rester assis dans un coin, pensant encore à ses récents problèmes. Après des heures de bavardages, Hiro arriva avec de la nourriture.

**Ahh ! Shûichi comment te sens-tu ? Je savais que tu aurais faim alors j'ai acheté de quoi manger**, dit le guitariste en posant des sacs d'épicerie sur la table.

Shûichi haussa les épaules.

**Hiro ! Ce sac plastique, il vient… de cette épicerie ?**

Nakano regarda le sac et ria nerveusement.

**Ummm… c'est… euh… en effet…**

**Ca va ! Je suis affamé de toutes façons ! Alors, il y a deux, trois, quatre personnes ici. Tu en as assez pour tous ?** demanda Shûichi.

**Oui, j'avais prévu le coup**, affirma le bassiste en regardant dans les sacs.

Il y avait cinq bols de ramen. Bien sûr, pour Shûichi, il avait aussi pris une douzaine de boîtes de Pookies. Il avait aussi acheté cinq canette de root beer (Note de trad : boisson gazeuse aux extraits de plantes) et pour finir, une pinte (Note de trad : je crois que ça représente 1demi litre) de crème glacée à la fraise. C'était là les nourritures préférées de Shûichi. Hiro était en effet persuadé que si sonmeilleur ami était toujours bien et avait tout le confort, il sera plus vite remis sur pieds.

**Alors, quelle sorte de nourriture as-tu ramené ?** interrogea Shûichi.

**J'ai cinq bols de ramen.**

Shûichi ouvrit grand les yeux.

**Une douzaine de boîte de Pookies.**

Shûichi ouvrit grand la bouche.

**Cinq canettes de root beer.**

La bouche de Shûichi commença à baver.

**Et une pinte de crème glacée à la fraise.**

Soudain, Ryûichi se joignit à Shûichi en entendant « crème glacée ».

**Vraaaiiiment ?** demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

**Hiro !** s'exclama le chanteur, ses grands yeux tout humides.

Il se leva, oubliant totalement les raisons pour lesquelles il était consigné au lit, et serra son ami dans ses bras.

**Hé… Tes blessures, tu les as oubliées ?**

Tout d'un coup, Shûichi se souvint de la douleur. Il gémit et tomba rudement au sol. Yûki vint à son secours et le porta jusqu'à son lit.

**Baka ! Ca va pas de t'exciter comme ça !** gronda Yûki d'une voix soucieuse.

**Oh ! Et j'ai encore une chose…** dit Hiro en prenant quelque chose dans un sac. **J'ai aussi acheté du céleri. Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'une vrai nourriture alors j'ai acheté ça,** continua-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Aussitôt que Yûki et Shûichi entendirent le mot « céleri », ils allèrent se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, loin d'Hiroshi. Ce dernier éclata de rire comme un maniaque tout en marchant vers eux.

**Ne t'approche pas de nous, monstre ! Personne ne mangera ce poison ! Je ne crois pas du tout que ce truc soit comestible ! Tu veux essayer de me tuer ou quoi ?** cria Shûichi et tenant devant lui un vase pour se protéger.

Il était vraiment prêt à lancer à le lancer à Hiro s'il faisait un pas de plus. Yûki garda son calme bien qu'il soit lui aussi dans le coin avec petit-ami. Nakano sourit et retourna à la table.

**Je plaisantais !**

Une nouvelle fois, Shûichi s'était retrouvé debout, sur ses deux pieds. Il gémit de douleur puis tomba au sol. Heureusement, Yûki était là pour le rattraper. Il le ramena à son lit et jeta à Hiro un regard assassin.

**Ne lui fais pas peur comme ça, baka ! Il est malade, tu sais !** dit-il, en colère.

Toute l'attention se porta sur lui. Chacun arborait un large sourire sur leur visage.

**Allez, Yûki ! Je sais que tu as PEUR du céleri, toi aussi !** dit Shûichi, se moquant de son petit-ami.

Le blond rougit (Ndla : Yûki a déjà rougi plusieurs fois, et à l'évidence l'auteur le trop choupi quand il fait ça ! Moi aussi je dois avouer ! Comme dans l'OAV n°2, quand Tatsuha l'a entendu parler dans son rêve et qu'il disait « Alors c'est ça, l'amour ? » ;p). Il s'était fait coincer. Il n'avait aucun moyen de nier. Pourquoi ce crétin avait-il ouvert sa grande gueule ? Soudain, Tohma entra.

**Oh ! Bonjour Shindô-san ! Comme te sens-tu ?** dit-il.

**To-chaaaaan !** s'écria Ryûichi en serrant Tohma dans ses bras.

**Salut, président.**

**Oh, Seguchi-san ! Merci d'être venu ! Je me sens bien**, répondit Shûichi en souriant.

Il fit un grand sourire à Yûki en grommelant :

**Ok, tu y as échappé cette fois…** puis se retourna vers Tohma. _Tu me le paieras._

**Shindô-san**, appela Tohma, attirant toute l'attention.

**Ouais ?** répondit Shûichi.

**A propos de ton concert, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra avoir lieu. A en juger par tes blessures, un mois de repos ne sera pas assez. Alors je le reporte pour dans deux mois**, expliqua Tohma.

Shûichi était abasourdi.

**Demo ! Des gens importants devaient y être ! Que penseront-ils de Badluck si nous repoussons le concert !** se plaignit le jeune chanteur.

**Je pense que tu me sous-estimes, Shindô-san**, dit le claviériste des Grasper.

**Je… Je suis… Non… Mais que-**

**Urusaï, baka ! Et laisses-le faire**, intervint Yûki, réduisant au silence son petit crétin.

**Ok… Gomen nasaï, Seguchi-san**, concéda Shûichi, un peu agacé.

**C'est d'accord, Shindô-san, je t'assure que le nom de Badluck ne sera pas terni**, promis Tohma.

**Merci, **répondit Shûichi.

Et dès lors, ils discutèrent toute la journée. K arriva un Sakano pétrifié à ses côtés. Après s'être assuré de l'état de Shûichi, tout le monde s'en alla. Chaque jour se déroulait presque de cette façon. Yûki était allé à la maison pour prendre quelques vêtements. Il avait aussi récupéré son ordinateur portable pour finir son roman. Un mois et demi passa sans de grave n'arrive. Yûki avait pu finir son livre. Shûichi s'était remis plus vite que la norme des personnes. Il quitta l'hôpital après 50 jours. Le docteur lui avait dit qu'il avait encore besoin de repos et qu'il devait éviter tout problème. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un jour…

**Yûki !** hurla Shûichi alors qu'il cherchait son amant. **Où es-tu ?** continua-t-il en fouillant chaque centimètre carré de la maison.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de son petit-ami. Le dernier endroit dans lequel il alla regarder fut le bureau. La vue de ce qu'il y trouva lui coupa le souffle. Yûki était là, étendu sur le sol. Shûichi courut jusqu'à lui et le secoua.

**Yûki ! Réveilles-toi ! **

Il le prit dans ses bras et posa sa main sur son front. _Il est brûlant de fièvre !_ Le jeune homme porta son amant jusque dans leur lit (Ndla : Shûichi est capable de tout ! S'il a déjà cogné sur un camion et fracassé un mur, il est bien capable de porter son chéri au lit, même si le chéri en question fait dans les 1,85m et 70kg bien tassés… C'est l'avis de l'auteur et le mien aussi… Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amour !...). Dès que Yûki sentit la chaleur des couvertures, il gémit :

**Hn ?**

**Yûki ! Tu es réveillé maintenant ? Je vais appeler un médecin ! Ok ?**

Shûichi se leva et sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Il allait quitter la pièce quand il remarqua que Yûki s'agrippait à sa chemise, refusant de le laisser partir. _Yûki ?_

**Ne pars pas. C'est bon… Je vais bien…**

**Notes :** Alors, c'était drôle, hein ! Hahaha ! Le coup du céleri m'a littéralement fais mourir de rire ! Sur le coup j'avais carrément oublié que Yûki en avait horreur, puis ma copine Drudrue m'a rappelé la petite anecdote (Mika avait pourtant bien dit qu'il était parti en pleurant la fois où on lui en avait fait manger) et puis j'ai revu tous les épisodes. Tout ça pour dire que montrer ce petit moment de faiblesse de notre Yûki adoré, c'était vraiment une bonne idée ! Quant au suspense, y'a pas à dire elle sait y faire : c'est vrai ça, pourquoi Yûki était-il tombé malade si soudainement ? Haha ! Moi je sais !... Je tiens tout de même à préciser que l'auteur n'a que 13 ans et que sont travail est remarquable ! On me dit que j'écris très bien, mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu faire aussi bien à 13 ans ! Enfin bon, je vous laisse, le chapitre 7 est bientôt prêt à être envoyé. D'ici là, laissez une review, pour l'auteur, pour moi, et pour me dire quelle fanfic vous préférez que je vous traduise. Have fun and peace !

**Lexique (c'est bizarre y'en a de moins en moins…) :**

Baka : Crétin ! Andouille ! Abruti ! et tous les autres adorables sobriquets du genre…

Demo : Mais.

Urusaï : Ta gueule ! Fermes-la !

Gomen nasaï : Désolé. Je m'excuse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes :** Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai deux bonnes excuses ! La première, j'ai pas Internet à domicile alors je dois aller dans un cyber et ces derniers temps j'ai pas trop eu le temps… A cause de quoi ? Bah à cause du bac évidemment ! Et oui, c'est ma deuxième excuse ! Je révise car mon épreuve de philo est lundi à 8h pétantes ! Je panique un peu mais ça devrait aller ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance… Bon, sinon ce chapitre vous explique pourquoi Yûki allait si mal quand Shûichi l'a trouvé en rentrant… C'est un chapitre assez court et je m'en excuse par avance, pour l'auteur et pour moi. Bonne lecture et à toute à l'heure pour la note de fin.

PS : L'auteur n'aime pas beaucoup Tohma, mais elle n'en fait pas pour autant un monstre… D'ailleurs je crois bien qu'elle a tout simplement évité de le mettre dans sa fic… Mais si elle ne l'aime pas c'est surtout parce qu'elle ne supporte pas son attitude vis-à-vis du couple Yûki/Shûichi, et encore moins sa façon de traiter notre chanteur adoré dont elle est super fan !

Pub : Je vous propose une page de publicité… Allez donc lire « Roméo et Juliette », de Shizuka Kurai ! C'est la plus belle fanfiction francophone qui m'est été donnée de lire ! Bien sûr, faut avoir le courage de faire face à la fin puisque c'est un drama dans les règles de l'art… Mais y'a aussi quelques petites touches d'humour et deux ou trois lemon par-ci par-là pour relever le tout ! Sinon, si vous êtes bon en anglais, contactez-moi par message ou par review et je vous donnerai une petite liste de bonne fanfictions dans un anglais assez rudimentaire qui sont bien écrites…

_**Chapitre 7 : **_

Shûichi était assis sur le lit tandis que Yûki était installé sur ses genoux. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il est brûlant de fièvre ! Et il ne veut pas que je le laisse ou que j'appelle un médecin ! Peut-être que si je reste ici toute la nuit, il ira mieux demain. Ok, calme-toi Shindô Shûichi. Fais ce qu'il veut que tu fasses et tout ira bien._ Yûki respirait difficilement. Sa température était bien plus haute que la normale. Et il transpirait beaucoup. La réponse était évidente : il avait de la fièvre. Mais pourquoi ? Le grand Yûki Eiri ayant de la fièvre, c'était vraiment bizarre. Etait-ce seulement dû au stress ? Ou à quelque chose d'autre ? Shûichi n'en avait aucune idée du tout. Yûki avait vraiment agi de façon étrange depuis que Shûichi avait quitté l'hôpital…

Deux jours auparavant :

Yûki se réveilla dans les bras de Shûichi. Une fois encore, il maudit le matin de ce nouveau jour. Il était déjà l'heure de se lever comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. C'était lui qui préparait le petit-déjeuner pour le jeune qui partageait son lit puisque c'était trop dangereux de le laisser cuisiner.

**Yûki !** cria Shûichi en surgissant de nulle part.

Il s'agrippa au bras de Yûki et bondit joyeusement. Le romancier le repoussa en ronchonnant et Shûichi s'étala au sol.

**Itaï… Yûki, mes blessures… **gémit le chanteur en se frottant le crâne.

**Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas me taper sur les nerfs dès le matin**, répliqua le blond en jetant un regard agacé à son amant.

Shûichi se releva et alla s'asseoir à table.

**Yûki, qu'est-ce qu'on mange pour le petit-déjeuner ?** demanda-t-il en essayant désespérément de voir ce que son petit-ami cuisinait.

**Pancakes. Et pourquoi tu ne te rendrais pas utile en mettant la table ?** dit Yûki en faisant sauter les pancakes.

Shûichi se leva et pris deux assiettes, les cuillères, les fourchettes, les couteaux et les serviettes. Il mit tout en place avec grâce et légèreté tout en fredonnant un nouvel air pour la chanson qu'il venait d'écrire.

**Tu peux arrêter ça ? Ca m'agace**, demanda Yûki.

Mais Shûichi ne l'écouta pas et continua à chantonner. Yûki abandonna et laissa son amant chantant comme bon lui semblait. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup la voix de Shûichi, mais parfois, le jeune homme en faisait trop. Depuis que le chanteur avait été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, il devrait rester à la maison pendant une semaine avant de reprendre ses activités habituelles. Il avait un peu peur de sortir seul, cependant. Après l'évènement traumatisant qui était arrivé quelques semaines auparavant dans l'allée derrière l'épicerie, il n'était pas encore capable de surmonter ça. Yûki comprenait très bien et à chaque fois qu'il sortait quelque part, Shûichi était à ses côtés. En effet, il refusait également de rester seul à la maison. Ca allait faire trois jours qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital et il récupérait vite… Se montrant encore très courageux… Pareille à lui-même… Ces trois jours avaient été mémorables pour chacun d'eux. Puisqu'ils étaient tous deux des personnes très occupées, ils avaient à peine pu passer du temps ensemble. C'était regrettable. Même pour Yûki. Après avoir petit déjeuné, Yûki retourna à son bureau pour continue son roman. Celui qu'il avait dû rendre le lendemain du jour où Shûichi s'était fait tabassé avait été envoyé à temps. Il avait demandé à Tohma de le faire pour lui. Il travaillait donc sur un nouveau livre depuis qu'il avait veillé Shûichi à l'hôpital. Pendant que Yûki écrivait, Shûichi s'ennuyait.

Et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était passer son temps à regarder la télé ce qui n'était pas vraiment très distrayant. Il décida donc de travailler sur la chanson qu'il avait fredonnée. Elle était à propos de la façon dont il parvenait à obtenir l'impossible de celui qu'il aimait. Evidemment, cette chanson était donc à propos de Yûki !

"The thought of you in my eyes, gives me the courage to anything"

**Hmm… Quelque chose cloche ici…** dit Shûichi pour lui-même en relisant les deux dernières lignes encore et encore. **Peut-être que ça manque de sentiments… **marmonna-t-il. **Argh ! J'en sais rien ! Yûkiiiiiiiii !** cria Shûichi en traversant la maison en courant pour trouver son amant.

Il finit par le trouver dans son bureau. Yûki lui jetait un regard dur et sévère.

**Yûkiii ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! **dit Shûichi en courant en direction du blond.

**Tu vois, je veux commencer un nouveau roman alors soit un gentil garçon et dégage**, dit froidement Yûki.

**OK !** s'exclama Shûichi en retournant à la porte.

Mais aussitôt qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il se souvint des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été trouver Yûki. Il en déduit donc que Yûki s'était moqué de lui. Il rouvrit la porte et courut directement vers Yûki.

**Hé ! J'étais venu ici pour te demander quelque chose et tu t'es contenté de m'envoyer bouler !**

**J'étais pas censé savoir que tu étais venu pour me dire quelque chose. Ne me reproche pas ta stupidité**, répliqua Yûki tout en continuant de taper.

**Hmph ! Tu es trop méchant !** geignit Shûichi on s'adossant au mur.

**On vit ensemble depuis un bout de temps maintenant et tu ne me connais toujours pas ?** répondit Yûki en marchant vers Shûichi.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses ne le regardait pas donc il ne le remarqua pas s'approcher.

**Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être méchant… ? **marmonna Shûichi en chiffonnant la feuille où étaient marquées ses paroles de chanson.

En entendant cela, Yûki s'arrêta net. Une profonde tristesse était perceptible dans les mots de Shûichi. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le chanteur avait la tête baissée tandis que Yûki continuait de l'observer. Lorsque Shûichi remarqua qu'il avait chiffonné ses paroles de chanson, il s'écria :

**Ahhh ! Mes précieuses paroles !**

Puis il leva des yeux humides vers son amant. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression de culpabilité inscrite sur le visage de ce dernier, il éclata de rire.

**Ahahahahahah ! Yûki ! Tu y as vraiment cru ? C'est vraiment trop facile de te duper ! Après ce que j'ai entendu à l'hôpital le premier soir où j'y étais, je sais que tu es vraiment un très, très, très, très, très adorable garçon.** (Note de Pat : J'avais bien dit qu'il avait tout entendu !)

Yûki était abasourdi mais continua à marcher vers Shûichi. Il riait encore de la tête du blond mais s'arrêta. Il cessa aussitôt que Yûki le saisit doucement. Il releva la tête et regarda Yûki. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Shûichi se demandait encore ce qui était en train de se passe tout en approfondissant inconsciemment leur baisé. Le plus jeune des deux hommes s'écarta et montra la feuille à son amant.

**Regarde ! Je pense qu'il manque quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.**

**Et c'est… ?**

**Les paroles de ma nouvelle chanson ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui ne va pas avec.**

**Et tu t'attends à ce que je sache ?**

**Ouais ! Parce que tu es écrivain et tout, j'avais pensé que tu saurais… **

Yûki pris la feuille nonchalamment et la lut. Après avoir lu les deux dernières lignes, il soupira.

**Tu vois, les deux dernières lignes ne collent pas, là. Ca devrait plutôt être au début ou bien dans le refrain**, expliqua Yûki.

**Oh… C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas du tout sûr de ce que ça donnait.**

**T'es vraiment stupide, hein !**

**M'en fout ! **rétorqua Shûichi, en colère.

Puis il explosa de nouveau de rire.

**Tu es trop mignon quand tu dis « stupide » !**

Yûki soupira en retournant à son ordinateur. Shûichi le suivit et observa un instant ce qu'il faisait. Puis son estomac gargouilla. Yûki le regarda d'un air moqueur et se leva.

**Je suppose que tu as faim. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?**

Le romancier se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Shûichi sur les talons.

**Hmmm… J'aimerais bien un steak !** dit le garçon.

**Ok… Tu mets la table. Je cuisine.**

**Bien sûr !** s'exclama Shûichi en prenant le nécessaire.

Après manger, Yûki retourna à son bureau. Son petit-ami retourna à son ennui. Il avait fini de travailler sur ses paroles alors il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part regarder la télé. Il l'alluma et regarda des chaînes musicales à un volume assez fort. Vraiment très fort ! Yûki y était tellement habitué qu'il n'y fit même pas attention. Une heure passa et le téléphone sonna. A cause du vacarme que provoquait la télévision, Shûichi n'entendit pas le téléphone. Le seul à l'entendre fut Yûki alors c'est lui qui répondit.

**Moshi moshi ?** dit Yûki, un peu agacé.

**Bonjour, Uesugi Eiri**, répondit une voix raillée (elle avait évidemment été truquée alors Yûki était incapable de deviner qui appelait).

**Vous êtes qui ?**

**Je suppose que vous avez décidé de ne pas renoncer à Shûichi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Yûki se raidit.

**Vous êtes qui, bordel ? C'est vous qui êtes responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Shûichi le mois dernier ?** questionna-t-il, furieux.

Il refuser de laisser la peur prendre le pas sur lui.

**Evidemment… Hahaha ! Ca vous a fait plaisir de le voir comme ça ? Souvenez-vous que je vous avais prévenu. Je devine que vous avez apprécié le spectacle !**

**Ta gueule et dis-moi qui tu es !**

Yûki était maintenant hors de lui.

**Quelqu'un que tu connais. Bien, souviens-toi qu'aussi longtemps que tu resteras avec lui sa vie sera en danger. C'est à toi de choisir.**

Puis la ligne se coupa.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Shûichi… _C'est ça ! Comme je m'ennuie trop, je vais aller embêter Yûki !_ Shûichi se leva et alla au bureau. Il frappa à la porte mais rien ne répondit. Il entra donc sans plus d'avertissement.

**Yû--**

Il se tût en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Yûki. Il fixait le téléphone avec rage (pour ne pas dire avec BEAUCOUP de peur aussi), ses poings serrés avec force. Puis Yûki remarqua la présence de Shûichi. Mais aussitôt, celui-ci courut jusqu'à la chambre. _Les yeux de Yûki… Ils étaient si terrifiés…_ pensa-t-il.

**Shûichi…** appela Yûki, tout bas, depuis l'autre pièce.

_C'était si effrayant ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_ se demanda Shûichi, troublé.

La fatigue le prit et il s'endormit. Cette nuit là, Yûki ne le rejoignit pas au lit. Shûichi rassembla toutes ses forces et appela le nom de Yûki, mais rien ne se passa.

**Yûki !** cria-t-il de nouveau en se tirant du lit pour chercher son amant. **Où es-tu ?** reprit-il tout en fouillant chaque recoin de la maison.

Aucun signe du blond. La dernière pièce dans laquelle il regarda fut le bureau. A la vue de ce qu'il y avait devant lui, il sursauta. Yûki était là, étendu sur le sol. Shûichi accourut et le secoua pour le réveiller.

**Yûki ! Réveilles-toi ! **

Il le prit dans ses bras et posa une main sur son front. _Il est brûlant de fièvre !_ Shûichi jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur portable et vit sur l'écran que rien n'avait été ajouté depuis la veille avant leur déjeuner. _Il était là toute la nuit sans continuer son roman ?_

Fin du flash-back.

_Yûki… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?D'abord tu agis de façon vraiment étrange et maintenant tu as de la fièvre…_ demanda intérieurement Shûichi tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

**Notes :** C'est fini ! Je sais, c'est dommage hein ! Bon, bah pour la suite vous aurez droit à un chapitre très attendrissant, mais j'en dis pas plus. A part peut-être que je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux et celles qui ont des examens à passer, que ce soit le bac, le bac pro, les BEP ou tout simplement le brevet des collèges… Je vous dis « merde à tous ! ». Ouh, quel joli mot bien vulgaire… Mais c'est l'intention qui compte… Mmmh… J'ai pas envie de passer mon épreuve de littérature, ça va être horrible. Bon, A+. Have fun and peace (surtout peace !). Pat' XXX

Petit bisous à ma copine Emaya qui passe son bac dans son trou perdu de la Corrèze !

**Lexique (vraiment tout petit cette fois) :**

Itaï : J'ai mal !

Moshi moshi : en gros c'est « Allo ? »


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes :** Kikou, kikou, tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais, je vous avais promis ce chapitre pour le week-end dernier… Et on est samedi… Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter car si mes épreuves écrites du bac étaient terminées, il me fallait encore réviser pour mon oral d'anglais renforcé. Maintenant que tout est terminé, je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre mes activités de fanfiqueuse à plein temps ! lol. Je pense avoir bien réussi, mais je vais devoir attendre le 3 juillet pour les résultats (j'ai hâte !). Je vous tiendrais au courant car je crois que si j'ai tout réussi, personne n'arrivera à m'empêcher de le crier sur les toits ! Mais je vais partir en vacances à Paris pour un mois au moins, alors il risque d'y avoir quelques perturbations dans mes updates ! Sinon, ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, car jamais Shûichi n'a été si proche de la vérité… Je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin.

**Ps :** Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connections sur le site. Je vais y répondre au plus vite ! ;p. De plus, je vous rappelle mon appel à l'aide ! Je voudrais que vous me disiez quelle fanfiction vous voudrez que je traduise après « Blackmail ». Pour voir les choix proposé, référez-vous à mes news sur mon profil ou au chapitre 6 de « Chantage », aux notes de début.

_Pensées en italique (ou les rêves)_, **dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Une goutte de cristal salée tomba sur le visage d'un certain romancier. Ce qui le tiquer un peu. Aussitôt que notre rock-star favorite l'ait remarqué, il essuya immédiatement ses larmes et posa sa main sur le front de Yûki. _Bien, ta fièvre a baissé un peu…_

**Yuki… Remets-toi vite… S'il te plait ?** soupira Shûichi à son oreille. **Je t'aime… Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça**, continua-t-il tandis qu'une autre larme lui échappait.

Shûichi avait été comme ça pendant toute la journée. Il était déjà minuit et il n'avait pas mangé. _Yûki serait sûrement furieux s'il savait que je n'ai rien fait de toute la journée. Mais il m'a dit de ne pas partir ! Alors, j'ai une bonne excuse !_ pensa-t-il. Devait-il manger ? S'il mangeait, il devrait être loin de Yûki. Et il préférait ne pas laisser son amant. Tandis que les heures passaient, Shûichi ne pouvait plus ignorer sa faim. Son estomac gargouillait comme un fou. Il allait mourir de faim ! Maintenant, Shûichi se trouvait devant un dilemme. Devait-il manger ? Ou pas ? Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'expression mal-à-l'aise sur le visage de Yûki, il décida que non. Comment pouvait-il quitter son chéri juste pour une « petite » faim ? _Je ne suis qu'un idiot !_ Au bout de quelque temps, Shûichi finit par s'endormit avec Yûki dans ses bras.

_Yûki était dans les ténèbres les plus totales. C'était un endroit vide, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Il aimait beaucoup ça. La paix et le silence, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. C'était avant qu'il ne rencontre un certain gamin. Un certain quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré… Un certain crétin qui avait changé sa vie… Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin des ténèbres. Il n'aimait plus ça du tout. Il commençait à en être agacé, en fait. Soudain, quelque chose illumina les ténèbres. _

_**Yûki !** entendit-il appeler de toutes les directions. _

_Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne trouva rien, personne. Quand il recula de quelques pas, il sentit quelque chose sur son pied. Il se retourna, et trouva Shûichi. Il était étendu au sol. Recouvert de sang. Recouvert de bleus. Mais son visage souriait encore et toujours. _

**_Je t'aime, Yûki._** (Ndla : L'auteur s'excuse pour tout les supplices qu'elle impose au personnage de Shûichi, d'autant que c'est son personnage préféré. Elle vous supplie aussi de ne pas la tuer…)

Yûki se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant rapidement de sa position initiale. Il transpirait. Quelque chose glissa de son front. C'était moite. C'était quelque chose de doux. C'était un gant de toilette. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était dans la chambre. _Quand y suis-je allé ?_

**Hnn…** marmonna Shûichi dans son sommeil.

En entendant cela, il se retourna aussitôt. Il vit son amant reposant contre la tête du lit. Puis il remarqua qu'il était installé sur Shûichi, assis entre ses jambes. Il lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres. Les yeux du jeune garçon s'ouvrir d'un seul coup. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, confus.

_Yûki ? Il vient juste de m'embrasser pendant que je dormais ?_

_Shûichi ? Il m'a vu ?_ (Note de Pat : c'est s'il t'avais pas vu qu'on se serait inquiété !... Faut dire que t'étais pas très discret !)

Ils continuèrent à s'observer pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, le garçon aux cheveux roses se souvint que Yûki venait juste d'avoir une forte fièvre.

**Yûki ! Pourquoi tu t'es réveillé ? Tu devrais dormir ! Tu viens juste d'avoir une f--**

Il fut interrompu par un autre baisé de Yûki. Shûichi lui rendit le baisé en l'approfondissant. Puis, il brisa ce baisé avec un grognement.

**Tu devrais dormir !**

**Je vais bien maintenant.**

**M-mais ! Et si tu-**

Son estomac gargouilla. Puis il ria nerveusement.

**Tu as mangé ?** demanda Yûki.

Si Shûichi lui répondait que non, il allait le tuer, c'était certain. Il était 1h du matin et il n'avait pas mangé depuis 10h du matin la veille, donc il allait le tuer, ça c'était sûr. Non pas qu'il était inquiet ou quoi que ce soit…

**Je-je… Je ne voulais te laisser…**

Le blond sursauta de surprise. Finalement, il décida de ne rien faire à ce petit crétin.

**Ok, je vais te préparer quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Hmmm… J'aimerais du poulet au curry**, répondit fièrement Shûichi.

**Bien sûr. Mets la table**, ordonna l'écrivain.

Shûichi obéit immédiatement. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, une pensée échappa au chanteur :

**Yûki, tu es sûr que tu vas mieux ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de marmonner des trucs bizarres et tout. Je veux dire, des trucs du genre « non » ou « ne me quitte pas »**, dit Shûichi sans oser lever les yeux. **Et quand je t'ai vu dans ton bureau l'autre jour, tu observait le téléphone de façon vraiment très effrayante. Tu ne semblais même pas avoir touché à ton ordinateur après que nous ayons déjeuné. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux me le dire. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime**, continua Shûichi en relevant doucement la tête.

L'expression de Yûki était restée neutre. Il cachait son inquiétude à son petit crétin.

**Ce n'était que du stress. Je pensais que tu t'y étais habitué depuis le temps**, répondit le blond en recommençant à manger.

**Hmm… Ouais… D'accord…** accepta le jeune homme à la chevelure rose.

Il n'était pas encore certain de ce qui se passait vraiment. Après qu'ils eurent mangé, Shûichi se leva.

**Et tu comptes aller où ? **demanda Yûki.

**Je vais laver le linge**, expliqua le jeune garçon sans faire face à son amant.

**Je pense que Yûki me ment. Du stress ? N'importe quoi ! Et puis pourquoi il regardait le téléphone aussi froidement, hein ?** demanda Shûichi pour lui-même tandis qu'il mettait tous les vêtements d'un coup dans la machine.

A cause de sa colère, il était parvenu à faire entrer en une seule machine toute la lessive de la semaine. Bien sûr, nous savons tous qu'il ne faut pas faire ça (Note de Pat : et oui, attention ça déteint… Bonjour les slips roses ! lol). Mais pas Shindô Shûichi. Avant de mettre la lessive, il vérifia tout de même les poches. C'était une habitude que Yûki lui avait donnée car avant, lorsque le chanteur faisait la lessive, certaines affaires avaient des bouts de papier dedans. Quand il faisait ça, les vêtements avaient des petits machins blancs collés dessus. Désormais, il fouillait les poches à chaque fois depuis qu'il s'était fait engueulé comme du poisson pourri (Note de Pat : cette expression, c'est moi qui l'ai ajoutée… Désolée mais je la trouvais super à mettre ici.). Aucun vêtement n'avait de choses dans les poches. Il arrivait au dernier. C'était à Yûki. Il vérifia la poche et sentit quelque chose de froissé et râpeux à l'intérieur. Shûichi l'en sortit et l'ouvrit doucement…

_Je ferais bien d'aller voir ce que fait cette andouille. Il a peut-être encore oublié de vérifier les poches_, pensa Eiri en se levant. Tandis qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il remarqua par la porte entre ouverte que Shûichi avait trouvé un morceau de papier dans une de ses poches Le jeune homme courut pour l'empêcher de le lire car il venait de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de _cette_ lettre. Il lui ôta rapidement la lettre des mains avant que Shûichi n'ait pu lire quoi que ce soit.

**Hé ! J'étais en train de le lire !** chouina Shûichi en essayant désespérément de reprendre la lettre des mains de Yûki.

**Pas question. C'est à moi**, dit le blond tout en la gardant hors de portée de son petit-ami.

Puis le chanteur abandonna et bouda.

**Espèce de tyran ! Juste parce que t'es plus grand que moi !**

**Bien… Je suppose que tu devrais boire un peu plus de lait. Il te reste encore trois ans avant que t'arrêtes de grandir**, se moqua le romancier.

Puis il agita le bout de papier sous le nez de Shûichi et quitta la pièce.

**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?** se demanda tout haut le jeune garçon en démarrant la machine.

Puis il remarqua que les bulles débordaient de partout. Puis, tout explosa.

**Aaaaaaaaarrrgh ! Yûkiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**Notes : **Voilà, c'est fini. Quand je vous le disais que Shûichi n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité…Pour me faire pardonner mon retard, j'ai décidé de vou poster le chapitre 9 en même temps… Et oui, je prends soin de mon lectorat ! Mais pour la suite, je vais essayer de finir de tout traduire assez vite car je dois préparer mon départ en vacances et m'inscrire à l'université… Mais pour faire passer le temps, en attendant que je vous poste les prochains chapitres, et si vous avez quelques bonnes notions d'anglais, je vous conseille d'aller lire « Role Reversal ». C'est la fanfiction la plus drôle que j'ai jamais lu, et croyez-moi, j'en ai lu pas mal ! Je ne me souviens pas très bien du penname, mais les pseudo des auteurs sont Rin-chan et Kei-chan. Emaya, mon lapin, fait pas la fainéante et vas lire, tu ne le regretteras pas ! Bon, à bientôt mes zouzous ! Have fun and peace ! Pat'.

**Pas de lexique cette fois… Gomen… A ben si, voilà du lexique :**

Gomen : désolé. (hihi !)


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes : **Bon ben voilà le chapitre le plus court et le plus tristounet de l'histoire ! Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur Air Patou ! Nous vous souhaitons bon voyage sur notre compagnie en espérant que vous n'avez pas omis de lire le chapitre 8 que j'ai posté en même temps que celui-ci, ce serait dommage que vous passiez à côté ! Bon, ben bonne lecture et tout à l'heure pour la note de fin.

_Pensées en italique _**Dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Aussitôt que Yûki entendit le cri, il accourra à la salle où se trouvait la machine à laver.

**Shûichi !** s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Soudain, une avalanche de bulles le submergea. Il y en avait partout !

**Yûkiiiiiiiiiii… Aide-moi !** gémit Shûichi, sous les bulles.

**Espèce de crétin fini !** s'énerva Yûki tout en se précipitant dans la piscine de bulles.

Il éteignit la machine à laver et les bulles cessèrent de se multiplier.

**Bordel, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? **gronda le blond en se jetant sur Shûichi.

**Je… Je… Faisais la lessive…** expliqua le chanteur en riant nerveusement.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes. La vague de bulles s'affaissait sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent enfin, Yûki ordonna à Shûichi de tout nettoyer.

**Nettoie ton bordel et reviens me voir. Ne touche plus à rien.**

Et là-dessus, il sortit comme un ouragan. Le musicien se leva et se mit au travail aussitôt que son amant quitta la pièce. Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à nettoyer. Les bulles avaient disparu d'elles-mêmes alors tout ce qu'il avait à faire s'était d'essayer un peu le sol et les murs. Il finit en peu de temps. Après quoi, Shûichi entra dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds. Il vit Yûki assis sur le canapé avec ses mains sur son front. Il paraissait un peu troublé. Il observait le bout de papier que Shûichi avait trouvé quelques minutes auparavant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il dans cette stupide lettre ? Et pourquoi a-t-il l'air aussi agacé ? Je dois savoir le fin mot de cette histoire !_ Shûichi marcha normalement vers son écrivain.

**Yûkiii !**

L'interpellé se tourna et soupira, essayant d'agir comme d'habitude. Son petit-ami arborait un large sourire.

**T'as fini de nettoyer le bordel que t'as foutu ?**

Shûichi gloussa, un brillant sourire sur le visage. Yûki devint suspicieux.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-il assez froidement.

Shûichi fronça des sourcils, incrédule. _Ce que je pense est-il si évident ?_

**Yûki ! Je peux lire cette lettre ?** demanda le jeune home aux cheveux roses, innocemment.

**Pourquoi ?**

Shûichi devint un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à une raison.

**Euh… Hummm… Juste par curiosité !**

**Non**, répondit Yûki avec un regard furieux.

**Mais Yûki ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui te trouble autant !**

Aussitôt, Shûichi couvrit sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas que Yûki le traite d'idiot parce qu'il intervenait dans ses problèmes. Le blond le fixa du regard. _Ce que je pense est-il si évident ?_ Il soupira et se leva. Puis il se tourna pour faire face à Shûichi. Il tapota la tête du garçon et sourit.

**Je vais bien… Ne t'inquiète pas, OK ? **

_Pourquoi est-il tout gentil d'un seul coup ? Je me pose de plus en plus de questions…_ (Note de Pat : Y'a de quoi s'inquiéter, en effet ! Quand Yûki est gentil, c'est qu'il y a crustacé sous caillou (1)).

**Mais… Yûki… Je sais que quelque chose te dérange, alors dis-moi quoi !**

**Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas important.**

**Si, ça l'est ! Tu agis très--**

Mais il fut réduit au silence par un baisé de Yûki. C'était toujours de cette façon là que le blond le faisait taire. Ca marchait à chaque fois, mais pas aujourd'hui. Shûichi le repoussa, en colère.

**Tu vois ! JE SUIS TON AMANT ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien de tes problèmes ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? C'est parce que je suis un crétin qui ne fait que des conneries ? C'est parce que je n'arrive à rien faire correctement ? Hein ?** lui hurla Shûichi, furieux.

Puis il se mit à pleurer.

**Je te suis donc si inutile ?** demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Yûki était stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais su que Shûichi ressentait les choses comme ça. Il faisait ça pour le protéger, alors pourquoi les choses tournaient-elles si mal ? Ne faisait-il pas le bon choix ? Etait-ce la réponse à ses questions ? Il n'en savait rien non plus. Yûki consola le garçon en larmes en le serrant dans ses bras.

**Non… C'est juste que… Tu ne peux pas lire cette lettre, pas encore. Alors attends… Tu peux faire ça, ok Shûichi ?**

Le jeune homme cessa de sangloter et regarda son amant. Il acquiesça et le serra très fort.

**Je… Je suis désolé… J'ai encore réagi de façon excessive…** dit Shûichi en fourrant son visage contre le torse de son petit-ami.

**Non. C'est de ma faute.**

Puis, il porta Shûichi jusqu'au canapé, à la façon de jeunes mariés. Il l'y allongea délicatement et plaça la tête du jeune homme sur son torse. Puis il commença à caresser ses cheveux. Les douces caresses de Yûki firent tomber Shûichi de sommeil. Tout en observant le visage de son jeune amant, il fit son choix. Il avait finalement trouvé la réponse à ses questions. Il quitterait Shûichi. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, c'était pour Shûichi. Alors il resterait en vie.

_Et puis, il mérite mieux que moi. Si je le laissais mourir, quel genre d'amant je serai ? Je préfère mourir sans toi que de te voir mourir pour moi._

**Ndlt :** (1) C'est ce que dit K, dans un des épisodes de l'anime il me semble. Le pauvre a vraiment du mal avec les expressions ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué à dire : anguille sous roche !

**Notes :**C'est fini ! Ahahah ! Je vous avais dit que c'était tristounet ! M'enfin c'est pas encore la fin… Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a 12 chapitres. Maintenant que le départ de Yûki est fait, vous allez voir que toute l'histoire se dénoue et se résout étrangement vite… La personne qui fait chanter mon beau Yûki (c'est bon Shû, ne sois pas jaloux !) est vraiment surprenante ! Allez, je n'en dit pas plus ! Je vais faire mon possible pour vous envoyer la suite le plus tôt possible !... J'ai soudain envie de tout traduire d'une traite ! Ca vous dirait que je vous poste les trois autres chapitres maintenant ? Hummm. Je vais essayer de tout traduire maintenant. Comme ça je pourrais commencer à traduire la prochaine fanfic dès demain. Au fait, je pense que je vais suivre l'avis de la majorité et de ma best friend Drudrue en traduisant la fic angst où Yûki rêve qu'il assassine Shûichi. Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, certains passages sont vraiment très choquant, notamment la dispute du chapitre 14. C'est violent et parfois à la limite du supportable, du moins c'est ce que je ressens en la lisant en anglais… Pour la prochaine ce sera la romance, elle est trop choupi. Gros kissous et peut-être à tout à l'heure si j'arrive à vous traduire les trois chapitres maintenant. Have fun and peace ! Pat'


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes : **Bon ben voilà le chapitre 10. Pas grand chose à dire car ça se passe de commentaire… A part que Bakazaruaddict essaye le POV Yûki dans le début de ce chapitre et qu'on comprend en fait pourquoi Yûki se sent pris au piège et ne peut intervenir directement sur le maître chanteur en essayant de découvrir de qui il s'agit. M'enfin, on dirait bien que je vais achever cette traduction aujourd'hui ! Celui-là est un peu plus long, heureusement, hein ? Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la note de fin !

_Pensées en italique_ **Dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Yûki apprécia la beauté de son amant. Il sourit à sa décision sans aucuns regrets.

_Je préfèrerais mourir que de te voir mourir pour moi._

Je mourrais heureux pour préserver ta vie. Sans aucuns regrets, je mettrais volontiers fin à ma vie ici et maintenant. Cependant, si je mourrais, que ferais-tu ? Serais-tu capable de vivre sans moi ? Et si quelqu'un te faisait du mal et que je n'étais pas là pour te protéger ?

_Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi._

Je pourrais même tuer pour toi. Si quelqu'un devait te faire du mal physiquement ou mentalement, j'abrégerais sa vie tout de suite. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je lui pulvériserais la tête. Juste pour toi, je serais capable de mettre fin au monde, dans l'instant. Mais ça te terrifierait au plus au point si jamais tu voyais du sang sur mes mains et un cadavre au sol, à mes pieds. Quelle serait ta réaction ? Que penserais-tu de moi ? Serais-tu terrifié ?

_Tu es mon sauveur._

Tu m'as sauvé des ténèbres dont je pensais ne jamais m'échapper. Je n'ai jamais appelé personne mais tu m'as entendu. Je me cachais mais tu m'as vu. Je te rejetais, te faisait souffrir, t'insultais, te fuyais même, mais tu étais toujours à mes côtés. Je n'ai jamais dit ça à qui que ce soit, mais puisque c'est la dernière fois que je te vois, je veux juste te dire « Merci, Shûichi ». Mais, tout ce que tu as fait pour moi en valait-il la peine ? Suis-je assez pour toi ?

_Je t'aime._

Je suis certain que tu le sais déjà. Ce ne sont que des mots. Même si je ne te les dis pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. Mais, juste pour te rendre heureux, pourquoi suis-je incapable de te dire ces mots ? Ces simples choses qui te rendent heureux, mais, pourquoi ne puis-je faire ça pour toi ? Peut-être que je n'ai simplement pas le courage de te dire ce que je ressens. Mais pourquoi ?

Yûki était presque sûr de ce que son choix allait être. Mais, évidemment, il était encore en plein dilemme. Cependant, si on y regardait bien, son choix était surtout bénéfique, alors il était sûr de ce que serait son choix. (Note de Pat : C'est trop émouvant, snif !)

Bien sûr, le maître chanteur savait que Yûki choisirait de quitter Shûichi. Tandis que le corbeau les regardait, un large sourire brilla sur son visage. Tout se passait selon le plan.

**Héhé ! Comme tu es naïf Eiri…**

Après avoir pris le temps de savourer encore la beauté du visage de son amant, il le quitta. Mais, avant cela, il écrivit une lettre qu'il laissa sur l'ordinateur de Shûichi. Une lettre pour assurer à Shûichi de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé combien cette lettre ne ferait qu'inquiéter davantage Shûichi. Il déposa un dernier baisé sur les lèvres de son amant aux cheveux roses, puis, sans un regard en arrière, il partit. C'était mieux ainsi, car si Shûichi voyait Yûki partir, ce serait plus dur pour lui.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shûichi se nicha plus près du côté du lit de Yûki pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait plus personne. _Il est peut-être parti préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je ferais bien de souhaiter bonjour à mon Yûki !_ Shûichi sauta du lit après avoir dormi plus de 12h. Il alla à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se nettoyer le visage. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il alla à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. _C'est bizarre, je ne sens pas l'odeur du petit-déjeuner._ Il jeta furtivement un petit coup d'œil dans la cuisine et ne vit personne. Il poussa un soupir et y entra. Il scruta la pièce à la recherche de nourriture et ne trouva rien. _Quoi ! Il espère que je vais me cuisiner mon petit-déjeuner ? Faire ça, ce serait du suicide !_ pensa Shûichi, en colère, après n'avoir vu aucun signe de son repas dans la cuisine. Puis il se rendit au bureau, s'attendant à y trouver son amant. Il était donc tout content à l'idée de voir son bien-aimé. Le sourire sur son visage se changea en froncement de sourcils quand il ne trouva aucun signe de son petit-ami, ou de son ordinateur portable. Ce qui inquiéta Shûichi. Il fouilla toute la maison à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de Yûki. Il alla en premier au salon, puis de nouveau à la cuisine, au balcon, au parking et dans le couloir. Mais il ne trouva aucun signe de Yûki. Il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

**YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII !** hurla-t-il en courant dans les rues (Notes de l'auteur : exactement comme dans l'épisode 12 !).

Il abandonna après une course de 10h autour du Japon. Il retourna tristement à son appartement. Il ne se préoccupa pas d'allumer les lumières. Il s'assit sur le sofa, épuisé. Il observa longuement l'appartement et quelque chose capta son attention. C'était quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Il se dirigea donc vers le PC et prit ce quelque chose. C'était une lettre.

_Shûichi,_

_Au revoir. Je t'aime._

_-Yûki_

Après avoir lu ça, une larme lui échappa. _Pourquoi me quitte-t-il encore ?_ se demanda-t-il en serrant la lettre avec force. _Et pire, pourquoi me dit-il 'Je t'aime' ?_

**RING ! RING !**

Shûichi entendit le téléphone sonner.

**RING ! RING !**

**Allo ? **dit Shûichi en sanglotant.

**Shûichi ? Tu pleures ?**

**Non… Pas du tout.**

**Vraiment ?**

**Ouais.**

**Je passerai te prendre demain, ok ?**

**Bien sûr.**

Puis il raccrocha. Shûichi alla à la chambre pour dormir. Ca l'avait vraiment fatigué de courir partout comme ça. Il dormit sur le côté de Yûki dans le lit et s'endormit en pleurant. Le matin vint et… Il posa sa main sur la place à côté de lui mais ne sentit rien. Il se frotta les yeux et se souvint de ce qui était arrivé la veuille. Il marcha tristement jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit un bain.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il roulait à moto jusque chez Shûichi. Tout en parcourant les rues, il remarqua un certain homme blond à huit pâtés de maisons de l'endroit où Shûichi et Yûki vivaient. C'est étrange. Est-ce qu'il trompe Shûichi ? Hiro ne s'embêta pas davantage à se poser la question et continua sa route vers la maison de Shûichi. Le chanteur était déjà dehors à attendre Hiro. Il avait un sourire ironique sur le visage.

**Shûichi ! **appela Hiro.

**Hé !** répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

**Est-ce que Yûki te trompe ?**

**Notes :** Croyez-moi ou pas chers lecteurs mais ce chapitre m'a pris moins de 20 minutes à traduire ! Putain chuis trop balèze ! Ca m'a réussi le bac ! (Touche du bois, andouille ! Ou tu va pas l'avoir !). Sinon, bon bah voilà quoi ! Je sais, je fais vraiment genre la fille qu'a rien d'intéressant à dire, mais à ce niveau là j'peux pas vous dire des trucs sur le prochain chapitre ou ça gâcherait tout ! Mais il est super vous allez adorer comment il finit ! Niak niak ! Have Fun et surtout Peace ! On en a tous besoin ! Pat'


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes :** C'est ici ! Ici ! Ici qu'on sait enfin qui est l'enflure qui fait du chantage à mon beau Yûki ! (Bon Shûichi, t'arrête de me lancer des cailloux ! C'est pas faute si ton mec est super bien gaulé et qu'il correspond à tout mes critères ! Et oui j'adore les sadiques schizophrènes, et alors !) Je crois que je vais me taire pour vous laissez profiter des lignes qui suivent. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve pour la note de fin.

_Pensées en italique _**Dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 11 (l'avant-dernier, c'est émouvant !) :**_

**Est-ce que Yûki te trompe ?** demanda Hiro, de façon un peu inquisitrice.

**Quoi ? D'où tu tires ça ?** répondit Shûichi, assez agacé.

Sa tristesse se transformait en colère quand Hiro disait des conneries à propos de Yûki.

**Hummm… Bien… Rien… Où est Yûki-san ?** s'enquit le guitariste en riant nerveusement.

**Il… Il est…**

Il y eut un silence éloquent. Il était en train de réfléchir à quoi faire. S'il disait que Yûki avait encore disparu, tout le monde autour de lui s'inquiéterait et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait qu'il se passe.

**Il est à l'intérieur…**

**Ok… Bon, allons-y**, dit le brun en tendant un casque à Shûichi.

**Ouais.**

Shûichi accepta le casque et le mit sur sa tête. Puis il s'installa derrière Hiro à l'arrière de sa moto, le serrant à la taille. Ils étaient prêts à partir. Durant tout le voyage pour NG, Shûichi était resté silencieux. Il ne dit pas un mot. Connaissant son meilleur ami, Hiro savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il essaya de commencer une conversation mais se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le moment. _Peut-être à NG…_

**XXX XXX XXX**

A NG…

**Bon retour, Shûichi !**

Tout le monde dans l'entreprise accueillait Shûichi à son entrée. Il répondait avec un simple sourire puisqu'il n'était pas d'humeur à beaucoup parler. Il était loin de se douter que sa façon d'agir conduirait ses amis à devenir suspicieux.

**Shindô-san, nous avons annulé notre dernier concert à cause de cet incident. Tu dois donc rattraper ton absence par un travail acharné**, ordonna Tohma en voyant Shûichi et Hiro traverser le hall d'entrée.

**Ouais…** acquiesça le chanteur en passant devant lui.

Ce qui provoqua davantage d'interrogations. Le jeune homme pénétra dans le studio de répétition pour commencer à s'entraîner. _Peut-être que chanter m'aidera à me remettre_, pensa-t-il en se positionnant derrière le micro.

**Shûichi ! Comment se sont passés tes congés ? Maintenant, tu vas devoir te remettre sérieusement au boulot, compris ?** déclara K en plaquant son revolver contre la tête du musicien.

En temps normal, il aurait hurlé et gémi de peur mais ce jour-là, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Ce qui les fit se poser encore plus de questions. K se gratta la tête devant l'étrangeté du comportement de Shûichi. Il regarda Hiro qui regardait Shûichi, suspicieux. Maintenant, il était sûr que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas depuis le jour où Shûichi s'était fait tabassé. _Ok, pour commencer, qui aurait pu vouloir faire ça à Shû ? Secondement, Yûki-san lui aussi agissait bizarrement. Il était de plus en plus distant, comme quelque chose dans sa tête l'empêchait de penser clairement. Maintenant, c'est Shûichi qui est le plus bizarre. C'est évident qu'il pas lui-même. _K se faisait-il des idées ? Il espérait que oui. Ce fut au tour de Suguru. Il accourra vers le chanteur pour lui présenter les nouveaux arrangements qu'il avait fait pour la dernière chanson que Shûichi avait écrite.

**Shindô-san !**

Le garçon aux cheveux roses leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

**Ouais ?**

Suguru dressa la tête et lui montra les partitions.

**Ce sont les arrangements que j'ai faits. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, ok ?**

Shûichi acquiesça et prit la feuille. Il l'analysa attentivement et se dit que c'était suffisant. Il rendit la feuille au claviériste.

**C'est bon. On peut les utiliser.**

Fujisaki ne remarqua rien d'étrange et se contenta de sourire joyeusement au fait que Shûichi ait immédiatement accepté. Hiro et les autres, eux, étaient convaincus que leur chanteur agissait bizarrement. Tohma fit son entrée dans le studio d'enregistrement de Bad Luck pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Puis il remarqua Hiro, suspicieux, qui observait Shûichi. Le guitariste aperçut son patron et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Seguchi se rapprocha du jeune homme.

**Alors, toi aussi tu as remarqué ?**

**Ouais…**

**C'est encore en rapport avec Eiri-san ?**

**Il m'a dit qu'il était chez lui et que tout allait bien.**

**Oh, je vois.**

**Mais je vais lui parler**, dit Hiro en se levant.

Tohma acquiesça et quitta le studio tandis que le guitariste se dirigeait vers son meilleur ami. Shûichi avait le regard perdu dans le vague, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, attendant le signal de K pour commencer à répéter. Hiro se faufila derrière lui et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

**Héhé ! T'es en train de rêver de trucs humides ?** se moqua-t-il en faisant sursauter Shûichi.

**Quoi ? Hé ! Tu me poses des questions très bizarres depuis ce matin !**

**C'est bon. Je plaisante !**

Shûichi poussa un soupir de frustration et regarda son meilleur ami. Les yeux d'Hiro étaient pleins d'inquiétude. Celui-ci commença à parler.

**Shûichi, tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, dis-moi, quel est le problème ?**

**Hummm… C'est rien. Peut-être que je ne me suis pas complètement remis**, répondit le chanteur en riant nerveusement.

**Gardes tes conneries pour toi. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

**J'AI DIT QUE C'ETAIT RIEN !** hurla Shûichi en s'effondrant en larmes. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me quitte encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Yûkiiii !** demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Il était incapable de parler davantage puisqu'il pleurait vraiment trop fort, désormais.

**Yûki-san t'a encore quitté ?**

Le jeune chanteur fit oui de la tête en se blottissant fort dans les bras de meilleur ami.

**Mais Shûichi, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.**

Il y eut un moment de silence.

**QUOI !**

**Il est dans un autre appartement pas très loin de chez vous !**

**Vraiment ? Où ?**

**Allez !** dit Hiro en se levant.

Il tendit une main à Shûichi pour l'aider à se lever.

**Je vais te montrer.**

Ils quittèrent la pièce en courant, laissant tout le monde derrière eux.

**C'est vraiment une étrange journée**, dit K en se frottant la tête.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Du côté de Yûki…

Le téléphone sonna dans l'appartement de l'écrivain. Il ne voulait pas être trop loin de Shûichi alors il avait choisi cet appartement.

**RING ! RING !**

Yûki décrocha l'appareil avant de l'entendre de nouveau sonner. Ca l'agaçait beaucoup.

**Allo ?**

**Je te souhaite une bien bonne journée, Eiri**, répondit une voix qui paraissait rayée, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

C'était le maître chanteur.

**Je savais que tu ferais ce choix. Maintenant, si tu revois Shindô Shûichi, ou si tu as un quelconque contacte avec lui, je le tuerai.**

**Mais qui t'es, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?** demanda Yûki, hors de lui.

Il entendit un éclat de rire à l'autre bout du fil alors qu'il tremblait de rage.

**Simplement pour m'amuser**, répondit-il ou elle avant de raccrocher.

_...Et par vengeance..._

**XXX XXX XXX**

Avec Shûichi…

Lui et Hiro roulait à moto jusqu'à leur destination. Shûichi était « légèrement » furieux. Qu'est-ce que Yûki faisait dans un autre appartement ? Aussitôt que Hiro lui désigna la porte de l'appartement en question, Shûichi bondit de la moto avant même que le véhicule soit arrêté. Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée et cogna avec rage à la porte. Yûki se dirigea jusqu'à la porte, agacé. Après le coup de téléphone, la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir c'était bien… _Shûichi ?_

**Yûkiii ! Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté aussi soudainement, espèce de sale c—**

Il fut réduit au silence par un coup de feu. A l'instant même, Shûichi venait de se faire tirer dans le dos depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

**Non…** gémit Yûki en prenant Shûichi dans ses bras.

**Shû-- **s'exclama Hiro en courant vers son ami.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention. C'était le visage d'une fille qu'il connaissait bien. Elle était en train de s'échapper en courant de l'endroit d'où provenait le coup de feu. _…Ayaka ?_ s'étonna Hiro en la suivant des yeux. Il se décida à la prendre en chasse.

**Ayaka-chan !**

La jeune femme ne s'arrêtait pas. Le brun accéléra. Après avoir couru dans les rues, il réussit à la rattraper. Il la prit fermement par les épaules et la retourna furieusement pour lui faire face.

**Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !**

**Notes :** Et ben oui, c'était elle ! Ca vous choque ? Moi je m'en fout j'l'aime pas de toutes façon, Ayaka. Certes c'est un personnage nécessaire, mais elle me prend trop la tête avec sa façon de se la péter ! Elle le mérite pas Hiro ! Il est trop bien pour elle. Moi je le mérite ! (Allez ! Maintenant c'est cette crétine qu'est jalouse ? Ben oui ! Moi, je suis plus belle et intelligente que toi ! Nah !)… Enfin bon ! Voilà la suite ! laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait :p


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : **Chantage. (Titre original : Blackmail.)

**Auteur :** Bakazaruaddict

**Traduction proposée par :** Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Résumé :** Yûki reçoit une lettre le menaçant : il doit rester loin de Shûichi. S'il refuse d'obéir, la vie de Shûichi pourrait être menacée. Quel sera son choix ?

**Paring :** Yûki/Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni à Bakazaruaddict mais à la vénérée Maki Murakami.

**Notes : **Snif ! C'est la fin ! C'est émouvant pour moi ! C'était ma toute première traduction ! Elle est super cette fic, hein ! En plus l'auteur n'a que 13 ans ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Bon je sais que je l'avais déjà dit mais ça m'étonne vraiment trop ! En plus c'est sa toute première fanfiction ! SA PREMIERE ! Moi, mes cousins ont environ 15 ou 16 ans et savait même pas que les japonais faisaient d'autres styles de musique que la musique traditionnelle ! Mais quels paysans ! Ca me fait honte, même si je les aime bien malgré tout… Bon ben voilà, c'est notre dernier chapitre ensemble jusqu'à ce que je poste le premier chapitre de la suite de « Ze veux un bébé » (j'ai toujours pas trouvé de titre, c'est pitoyable hein ?) ou bien mon UA intitulé « Should I believe in Destiny ? », ou encore le premier chapitre de ma prochaine traduction… Bon, allez, bonne lecture !

**PS :** J'espère que vous n'avez pas sauté les chapitres 8, 9, 10 et 11 que j'ai posté en même temps que celui-ci ! Sinon, vous comprendrez rien du tout ! Non, je dis ça parce que dans une de mes fics de Harry Potter j'avais posté les chapitres 11 et 12 en même temps et les lecteurs avaient même pas lu le 11 alors qu'il était super important ! Pfff… Bon, c'est parti.

_Pensées en italique_ **Dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 12 (OUIN !):**_

**Yûkiii ! Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté aussi soudainement, espèce de sale c--**

Il fut réduit au silence par un coup de feu. A l'instant même, Shûichi venait de se faire tirer dans le dos depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

**Non…** gémit Yûki en prenant Shûichi dans ses bras.

**Shû-- **s'exclama Hiro en courant vers son ami.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention. C'était le visage d'une fille qu'il connaissait bien. Elle était en train de s'échapper en courant de l'endroit d'où provenait le coup de feu. _…Ayaka ?_ s'étonna Hiro en la suivant des yeux. Il se décida à la prendre en chasse.

**Ayaka-chan !**

La jeune femme ne s'arrêtait pas. Le brun accéléra. Après avoir couru dans les rues, il réussit à la rattraper. Il la prit fermement par les épaules et la retourna furieusement pour lui faire face.

**Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! **demanda Hiro, en colère.

Alors qu'Ayaka tournait la tête vers Hiro, il desserra soudainement sa prise. Elle pleurait. Son visage était inondé par les larmes. Le silence plana entre eux deux. Quand Hiro se rappela ce qui était arrivé, il prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro des urgences. (Note de Pat : l'auteur a marqué 911, mais ça c'est pour les USA. Je doute vraiment que ce soit le même numéro au Japon.) Il continuait de tenir les mains d'Ayaka donc elle ne pouvait s'échapper.

**Allo ?**

**Les urgences, quel est votre problème ?**

**Excusez-moi mais il y a un homme blessé par balle au 56 Main Street, Tokyo.** (Note de Pat : Bon, là encore c'est un américanisme signifié avenue principale, ou un truc dans le genre, mais vous conviendrez avec moi que « Main Street » ne fait pas trop japonais. Cependant, je n'ai rien de mieux à proposer comme trad !)

**Ok, nous allons contacter l'hôpital le plus proche.**

**Merci.**

**De rien, au revoir.**

Puis la ligne se coupa. Il retourna son attention vers Ayaka qui gardait le silence.

**Viens avec moi et je vais te montrer ce que tu as fait !** ordonna Hiro en tirant la jeune femme en direction de l'appartement.

La scène qu'ils trouvèrent alors était hors du commun. Yûki était là, pleurant ! Ses mains étaient trempées de sang tandis qu'il sanglotait en serrant contre lui le corps apparemment sans vie. Les yeux de Shûichi demeuraient clos et il y avait du sang partout. Hiro serra ses poings avec colère en assistant à cette scène. Il était furieux contre Ayaka pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Pour avoir blessé son meilleur ami.

**Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !**

**Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?** dit Ayaka en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de Hiro.

**Es-tu encore jalouse de Shûichi ? Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de faire ça ? Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ?** demanda Hiro en baissant la tête.

**Je ne suis pas jalouse de lui et je suis heureuse avec toi. Mais… Mais la colère a pris le dessus en moi un jour et je… je…**

**Et tu as fait ça à Shûichi ! Si tu es en colère contre moi, pourquoi ce n'est pas moi que tu as tué à sa place ! Comment as-tu osé tirer sur Shûichi espèce de… de PUTE ! **hurla Yûki avec frustration. (1)

Ayaka recommença à pleurer. Maintenant qu'elle repensait à tout ça, elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis, l'ambulance arriva et emmena Shûichi. Cette fois-ci, Yûki ne l'accompagna pas dans l'ambulance. La peur le dominait et l'empêchait de se résoudre à monter dans le véhicule. Tout ce que tous les trois pouvaient faire, c'était espérer que tout se passe bien. Yûki rentra dans son appartement en laissant les autres dehors. Il décida de suivre l'ambulance, trois heures après. Rien ne parvenait à le calmer. Le visage de Shûichi ne s'était pas contracté de douleur, même pas un peu, quand il le serrait dans ses bras. Puis il s'était évanoui, en état de choc.

**RING ! RING !**

Yûki prit le téléphone posé sur la table en ronchonnant.

**Allo ?**

**Yûki Eiri ?**

**Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

**Bien, c'est l'hôpital où se trouve Shindô Shûichi.**

**Comment va-t-il ?** demanda aussitôt Yûki.

**Bien… Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que Shindô-san est mort…**

**RING ! RING !**

Le téléphone sonna sur la table, tirant le blond de son sommeil. _Ce n'était qu'un autre cauchemar…_

**RING ! RING !**

Yûki finit par décrocher le téléphone. Il regarda la pendule pour découvrir qu'il avait dormi pendant cinq bonnes heures.

**Allo ?**

**Yûki ?**

Le romancier fut envahi par la joie.

**Shûichi ?**

**Yûki ! C'est toi !**

**Tu vas bien, maintenant ?**

**Ouais ! Bien, je ne peux pas encore me lever. Tout mon corps me fait mal. J'ai un peu paniqué quand je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, sans toi. Alors la gentille infirmière m'a autorisé à t'appeler !**

**Ok ! Je serais bientôt. Tu m'attends, d'accord ?**

**D'accord !**

**Salut.**

Puis la ligne se coupa. _Ce Shûichi est un gamin bizarre. Comment est-il capable de se réveiller au bout de quelques heures après tout ça ?_ Il prit ses clés et sortit de l'appartement. A l'extérieur, il trouva le couple encore en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. _Ils sont bizarres…_

**Dans la voiture les tourtereaux**, ordonna Yûki.

C'était étrange que l'écrivain se montre gentil, même envers Ayaka après ce qu'elle avait fait. Hiro était abasourdi devant les actions de Yûki à leur égard.

**Pourquoi ?**

**Tu le sauras bientôt.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**TOC ! TOC !**

**Entrez**, répondit Shûichi.

**Salut crétin**, dit Yûki en ouvrant la porte. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Shûichi bondit sur lui. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver alors il se contenta d'attraper son amant au vol.

**Ne devrais-tu pas être au lit ? Je croyais que tu pouvais à peine bouger ?**

**Mais Yûki !...**

**C'est bon, c'est bon…** dit le romancier en portant Shûichi comme une mariée.

Il le mit au lit et le borda. Puis Shûichi remarqua Ayaka et Hiro.

**Hé les gars ! Entrez !** lança-t-il en leur faisant signe de la main.

**Tu viens juste de te faire tirer dessus il y a quelques heures et maintenant tu fais comme si de rien n'était**, dit Yûki avec un soupir.

Puis il y eut un long silence. Mais soudain, quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce.

**Onii-chan !** s'exclama une fille en courant à travers la chambre.

Elle était venue aussitôt qu'elle avait entendu la nouvelle.

**M-Maïko ?** s'étonna Shûichi, très surpris.

**Tu vas bien ?** demanda Maïko en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Puis elle remarqua Yûki et ses yeux se remplirent de cœurs. Le blond se contenta de l'observer et le silence revint dans la pièce pendant un instant. Puis…

**Shûichi.**

La mère du chanteur entrait dans la chambre avec des fleurs et des fruits.

**Maman ?**

**Pourquoi es-tu si étonné, onii-chan ? C'est pourtant évident que l'hôpital nous contacterait au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose**, expliqua Maïko en refixant son attention sur son frère.

**Hum… Oui, je suppose.**

**Oh oui ! J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait tirer dessus ? Qui a fait ça ?**

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

**C'est… C'est moi…** répondit Ayaka.

Elle était très courageuse d'avouer ça devant la famille Shindô. Le poids de la culpabilité devait être trop lourd à porter pour elle. Tout le monde fut choqué, surtout Shûichi. _Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_

**Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, Shindô-san. C'est juste que…**

Il y eut un silence éloquent. Puis elle quitta l'hôpital en courant. Hiro put la rattraper et ils parlèrent. Ayaka lui demanda de la conduire à la police. Il accepta et la colère du maître chanteur s'arrêta là. Shûichi pardonna à la jeune femme dès le moment où Hiro lui expliqua ses raisons. Le chanteur la comprenait très bien alors ce fut facile de lui pardonner. Il demanda à tout le monde dans la pièce d'oublier ce qui s'était passé et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

**UN MOIS PLUS TARD…**

**Yûki !** appela bruyamment Shûichi en cherchant son amant.

Il avait quitté l'hôpital trois semaines plus tôt. Il s'était remis plus vite que n'importe qui. Lorsqu'il put trouver Yûki, il fut vraiment choqué. Le blond était en train de lire la lettre que Shûichi avait trouvé dans le linge à laver un mois auparavant.

**Tiens**, dit Yûki en tendant la lettre à Shûichi.

**Hum… Ok…**

Le jeune homme prit la lettre la lut attentivement. Il baissa la tête et commença à pleurer.

**Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** demanda Yûki en prenant Shûichi dans ses bras.

**Tu… as supporté ça tout seul à cause de cette lettre… et je n'étais pas là… pour… pour…**

Puis il éclata en sanglots.

**T'es vraiment un idiot, tu sais ça ?**

**Quoi ? Yûki ! Comment peux-tu devenir aussi méchant avec la personne qui t'aime le plus au monde ? Qu'est-ce que tu détestes tant chez moi ?**

**Tout.**

**Putain (**2**) ! T'es un c--**

Shûichi fut coupé par un baisé de Yûki. C'était un baisé passionné. Shûichi le rompit et observa son amant.

**C'est pour ça que j'aime tout de toi…**

Puis Yûki le conduisit jusqu'au lit.

**Vraiment ?**

**Ndlt : **(1) le mot c'était « Bitch », donc la traduction était claire ! (2) C'est le maximum que j'ai pu faire avec « What the fuck ? ». Désolée ! Mais pour ma défense, les américains mettent fuck un peu partout. Nous au moins, petits français, nous avons un catalogue d'insulte bien plus étendu que le leur, d'où la difficulté de bien traduire ce mot récurrent.

**Notes : **J'espère que vous n'y avez pas cru au rêve de Yûki ! Lol. C'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous fait le coup, l'auteur, hein ! L'auteur tient à préciser qu'elle ne déteste pas Ayaka amis qu'à ses yeux c'était la personne la plus susceptible de faire ça. Enfin bon, c'est fini ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Vous pouvez continuer à voter pour me dire quelle fanfiction vous voulez que je traduise parce que finalement j'hésite encore un peu… Vous avez quelques jours. Bien, je voudrais aussi vous rappeler de me laisser une tite review ! Je les transmets toutes à l'auteur, ça lui fait plaisir. Si ça vous intéresse, sachez qu'elle travaille en ce moment sur une fanfiction de Saïyuki. Un grand classique du manga, quoi ! Bon ben à plus ! Have fun and peace ! Je vous aime ! Pat'


End file.
